Smash High
by Zelda the Hylian Goddess
Summary: When all the Smash characters end up in high school together we get a recipe for drama and disaster everyday. Friends, enemies, and a whole bunch of crushes in between...some say friends are forever but what happens when it isn't true? What happens when you put a bunch of opposites together...no one knows but it just might not be as pretty as it seems.
1. Chapter 1- Zelda's POV

Today is going to be my first day of high school at Smash High, thanks to my dad saying that I can't be home schooled anymore. He said "A princess should go out and befriend her future loyal subjects". I know he is right and all but I'm not that great with making friends, I mean I was always stuck in the castle my whole life.

I know I don't really don't wanna go but I can't complain about my dad's choices, he is 'the High King of Hyrule' after all. So I have to do what I must...even if it means going to school.

After I get ready and eat my breakfast I walk down the hallway to the throne room to have my father arrange transportation to Smash Mansion. On my way I realize that the castle seems a little bit more lonely than ever. Without Impa I don't really have any friends here. But hopefully I will have a lot of friends at school.

When I push open the double doors I see my father fast asleep in his throne.

"Dad, hello dad, wake up dad" I say loud enough for him to hear me.

"Wha-what, what's going on..." he quickly opened his eyes, looking around confused until his eyes meet mine. "Ah, Zelda is it time for school already dear."

I nod.

"Well then do you have everything ready, are all your things packed, is your lunch for the first day packed, make sure not to lose your tiara." he said seeming more nervous than he looked.

"Dad" I whined, " do I really have to bring my tiara". Seriously...that it the last thing I would want to ever bring, it's the one thing that would separate me from the others. I want them to think I'm one of them, to think I'm a normal person.

"Yes Zelda, of course you have to bring your tiara. You are my daughter, aren't you proud of that? You come from a royal bloodline, you are royal, and royalty never go anywhere without their crowns, it is all we are. The crowns symbolize us."

Part of me was saying I told you not to argue with him while the other part of me was conflicted. Was this all we were seen as, someone who wears the crown, someone who writes the laws, someone who owns the land. This isn't what I want to be remembered as, I want to be remembered for who I am not what I am.

"Fine dad, I'll bring my tiara, anything else before I go" I pause to look at the time "because that's gonna be really soon, if you don't want me to be late that is."

His face changes from it's normal regal look to a sad fatherly look.

"That is all." He paused to motion forward a guard and tell him to prepare the royal carriage. "The royal carriage will be ready and here any minute now, go gather your things Zelda."

Just as I open the doors I hear him say "Have a good semester. I love you sweetheart."

I smile and turn to look back at him. "I love you too dad, bye."

I step outside just as the royal carriage arrives. Once one of the guards open the door I pause hesitantly before I step inside.

Oh what I wouldn't give for another day stuck in the palace...even if I was being lectured by Impa or even my father it would be better than being thrown into the world on my own. What if something happens to me?

I shake off my thoughts as quickly as they come. No I can't afford to think like this...especially not today.

As we're leaving the land I am a princess for, the place that is my one and only home more thoughts flood my head like what if no one likes me and what if making friends is harder than it seems.

These are the thoughts that actually worry me the most. The closer we come to the mansion I once saw images of the more paranoid I feel. It's only a matter of time before we're close to the entrance of the magnificent home transformed boarding school.

"Um...I can get out here..." I call to the carriage driver. "I don't mind walking and I think my father won't too as long as I'm healthy."

He nods to the others as they come around to the side and open the door for me.

After I step out I wait for them to get out of range before I quickly take off my tiara and stuff it in my school bag.

I'm sorry dad but I'm not ready to be wearing this in school I thought aloud as I walked the rest of the way to the mansion. When I got through the door I had to rethink my former decision of agreeing to come here. There was just so many people gathered into one place that I actually considered on going home.

No Zelda. Don't be a coward you can do this...it's just a few people how bad can this be...I nearly stumbled over a girl with long blonde hair because of me being so lost in thought.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said searching her face for anger as she turned around.

"Oh it's fine..." she replied. "I haven't seen you around here before. You're new here right?"

"Yes" I replied. "Today is my first day."

"Oh. Well then welcome. My name is Peach by the way." She held out her hand to shake mine.

"My names Zelda" I said taking it.

"Hey isn't that the name of the princess of Hyrule..." she said looking at me in confusion.

"Yea..." I replied confused.

"So does that mean that you're the princess" she asks seeming way more excited than the tone she used.

"Um...yea" I replied without even thinking first. "I am Princess Zelda."

"OMG" she exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement. "Another princess. Funny thing is I always wondered how it would be to meet you."

"Wait so you're also a princess" I replied feeling hopeful that I'm not the only royal one here.

"Yea I rule the Mushroom Kingdom. But there are also a lot of other princesses here too. Wait..where's you-"

Wow Zelda...you just couldn't see the crown on her head could you? And to think I was going to be one of the only royal people here. There has to be so many people just like me so I guess there's nothing to worry...I could barely finish my thought as I felt a hand tap me on my shoulder bringing me back to reality.

"Huh Zelda" Peach said as she looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Oh I'm sorry" I replied kinda flustered. "What was your question?"

"Oh I just asked about your tiara...where is it? Or do you not have one?" She said once again gazing at me questioningly.

"Oh my tiara" I replied reaching my hand down to the bag hanging from my arm and pulled it out.

As soon as it was fully out of my bag it caught rays of sun and cast a golden light on one of the nearby walls almost seemingly blinding someone.

"Oops sorry" I muttered before turning back to Peach. "Here's my tiara."

"Well then put it on silly. It's not having any use just sitting in your bag." She exclaimed.

I chuckled slightly as I put it on. "Yea I guess it's not doing anything useful in my bag."

"That's better" Peach sighed. "Now you look like and actual princess. Anyways what are we still doing standing here...we have to go get you checked in and ready for classes."

"Wait, we have classes today?" I said a little shocked since I only just got here.

"No, you're very silly." She said giggling a bit. "Of course you won't get classes today since it's your first day but I still get classes. They always give the new kids a day to get used to it here before classes are actually given."

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank the goddesses I wouldn't have to begin school after only just arriving inside. Also I get a day to relax and explore so that's a even better thing!

"Ok let's go" I replied as I began following Peach into the school and into my first real semester.


	2. Chapter 2- Peach's POV

Zellie may be kinda new here but I noticed that she learns really quickly! She has already memorized where all of the classes are and how to get around most of the school. I'm so proud of her but I can't worry about her right now...especially since I've been told already 3 time to pay attention by Robin. It still puzzles me how he even became a teacher but I guess I gotta listen to him since I don't make the rules here. If I did then we wouldn't have so much homework all the time.

The whole time I've been busy doodling on my history notes so I barely noticed when I was called on.

"Peach. Peach. PEACH!"

Uh oh I definitely know this means trouble since Robin doesn't like to repeat himself.

"Um...yea" I replied quickly as I looked up embarrassed. "What was the question again?"

"Well Peach..." Robin started.

"He was only asking you if you knew the history of Hyrule and the Triforce" Dark Pit interrupted seeming a little on edge. "And he only asked you like three times already."

"Oh hehe..." I replied still a little embarrassed.

Um...c'mon what was it...it has something to do with goddesses doesn't it? Omg why can't I remember, this is really embarrassing since I just spoke to the princess of Hyrule this morning...ok ok I'll just go with it being created by goddesses and hopefully I'll be right...I mean it isn't such a risk right?

"Hey princess" Dark Pit sneered. "Are you going to answer or not?"

"Um...Hyrule was created by goddesses..." I answered very unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Correct!" Robin said. "But do you know their names?"

At this question Dark Pit sent a smirk in my direction and his eyes seemed to say 'There's no way you can answer this one.'

OMG HE'S RIGHT...I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO ANSWER THIS ONE...WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE ME WHO WAS ASKED THAT QUESTION?

"Peach I know you've been captured a lot and that gives you a lot of free time on your hands but here in the real world people like us don't have much time so if you could ya know answer the question any day soon that would be great" Ganondorf said high-fiving Dark Pit.

"Um...well their names...their names are..."

I was suddenly interrupted as Link's hand shot in the air and he asked to leave the class for a moment. As he walked past my desk I saw he was holding a little piece of paper behind his back that said: Din, Nauru, and Farore on it.

Ohhhhh so that's what their names are. Wow I never would've gotten that one.

"Ahem...Peach" Robin said bringing me back to reality. "You were just about to answer the question. So what are their names?"

"Oh right...their names are Din, Nayru, and Farore." I answered within a heartbeat.

"Correct again Peach. But next time do try and pay attention. I'd hate to see your brain go to waste." Robin replied half cheerfully.

Whew I'm soooo glad that's over. Link is totally a life saver. Oh I just remembered I'll have to tell Zel about who's good and who shouldn't be trusted.

~~~Later~~~

Finally school is over for today. All I want to do right now is rest...especially after the day I've had. Today was the worst. Usually I get picked on but never this much. First Dark Pit and Gannon then Samus...what is with these people, it's like they can't be nice. Speaking of nice...I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ZELLIE WHO TO TRUST...OMG SHE COULD BE OUT THERE RIGHT NOW WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE!

I ran the rest of the way to our room (which is have to say is really hard in heels) and quickly unlocked the door and...she wasn't in there? I could've sworn she would've been resting or something. Maybe she got hungry...and went to the dining hall...WHICH COULD BE EVEN WORSE!

I was right about to run out the door but then a thought popped into me head. Maybe Zellie could wait for a little while longer while I change my shoes especially since my feet are killing me. I rushed around the room barefoot till I found my pair of pink flats. Yay something I can actually run in. I hurriedly slipped them on then ran out the room. Now to find Zelda.

I rushed downstairs as fast as I could and opened the dining room doors with more force than in thought. I was slightly startled as it banged against the wall but got over it as I continued on my mission. For a moment I almost gave up and checked somewhere else when I spotted her on the other side of the dining hall sitting at a table with Link.

I sighed in relief. At least she found someone who's trustworthy. I quickly walked over to sit with them before I could run into someone like Gannon or Dark Pit.

As I get closer I start hear little bits and pieces of their conversation.

"So you're also Hylian."

"Yea. My names Link by the way."

"I'm Zelda..."

"Wait...so you are the princess of Hyrule?"

"Yes..."

"How come no ones ever seen you before...I mean why were you always in the castle, doesn't it get boring there after a while?"

"It doesn't really get boring because there's always something to do but it does get lonely after a..."

She stopped mid sentence as she noticed me coming in their direction.

"Hey Peach. How was your day." She asked as I sat down, actually seeming to want to know.

"Well It was okay I guess. Other than getting bullied by Ganondorf and Dark Pit in History earlier."

"Oh what's the topic so far...hopefully it's something that I know about..." She replied.

"Well right now we're actually learning about the history of Hyrule." I said.

"Yes! Something I'm actually good at. If it was the history of some other place I would've been in trouble." She joked. "Sadly I was only informed about the history of my people."

"Same here. That's why Link had to help me out earlier when I was asked what the goddess's names were."

"Oh" she said slightly looking towards Link. "And who are Ganondorf and Dark Pit?"

Conveniently, just as she finished her question the 'duo of doom', as I like to call them, walk straight in the dining room.

"They" I said, pointing across the dining room. "Are Dark Pit and Ganondorf."


	3. Chapter 3- Zelda's POV

I looked across the dining room to where Peach was pointing and didn't know what to expect. The strange thing I kinda expected them to look like they did (well not fully expected it but still) and it's kinda shocking.

"Oh" I replied flatly.

So that's them. That's Ganondorf and Dark Pit a.k.a the schools biggest and most feared bullies. I guess that it kinda makes sense that they are the ones bothering her...I mean they look like they could and would be bullies. But why'd they have to be bothering Peach. What did she do that was so bad and could've caused this. Well whatever it may be that she did couldn't have been that bad and I can't let them get away with bullying her, especially since she's my first friend.

"So Peach...how long have they been bothering you?"

"Well I mean it's only the second day of school here, well your first, but everyone just met each other yesterday during orientation. So they just started yesterday when I accidentally got Gannon in trouble for trying to fight Greninja and he had to go to Dean Dedede."

"But how did you accidentally stop a bully. Bullying hurts people...and it's just wrong. Aren't you supposed to stop bullying when you see it happening. Well or so I'm told..."

"Yea...I guess...but sometimes it's good to lay low...especially with those guys." Link interrupted.

"So you guys just sit around and take their bullying, as if it were nothing"

"Pretty much" Peach stated bluntly while Link simply nodded.

No...this isn't how it's supposed to be. People can't just hurt each other and get away with it. Something has to be done to stop this. I won't see my friends hurt by these incompetent fools.

"I'll be back" I said as I stood up.

"WAIT...ZELLIE WHERE ARE YOU-" Peach said, eyes filled with terror as she looked in the direction I was going in.

"I'm just gonna go take care of something...it's nothing to worry about."

Actually it was something to worry about...well for me that is but whatever. I'm going to confront them no matter what happens...and hopefully they might listen to me. They probably won't but it's worth a try I guess.

It didn't take that long to get to where they were but it felt like miles to me. As soon as I approached them I took in a deep breath and silently let it out.

Whew...ok this actually happening...I'm about to stand up to the biggest bullies in this place. C'mon Zelda you got this..no time to chicken out now. Nothing could relieve me of some of the stress I'm under right now.

Ok this is actually going to happen...in 3...2...1

"So you two are the ones who have been bothering Peach right? And why...just because you" I said pointing at Ganondorf. "Had decided to pick a fight with someone and she stopped you from hurting them!"

Ganondorf turned around looking me up and down then sneering at me. "Well princess...I see how you're new here and all but it seems to me that you don't know how we function. We don't listen to nobody's, we don't follow the rules, and most of all we will not listen to the likes of you. So I'd think twice about coming over here if I were you."

"Oh I'm sorry" I began to smirk. "I wasn't so sure if you would listen to someone who's on a higher pedestal than you but I can see now that you won't."

"Oh I'm sorry...who exactly are you?"

"I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule, a place I'm sure you'd know of...that's if you even pay attention in history class."

"Oh well as a matter of fact I do know about Hyrule. In fact I rule a land that borders that pathetic place you call home."

"Oh really. And I'm just supposed to believe that coming from the likes of you?" I shot back narrowing my eyes a bit.

This guy is really getting on my nerves right now. Ugh why won't he just give up already...

"Really. And would you like to know where I rule?"

"It would be my pleasure." I replied sarcastically.

"Ok princess. I rule a little place by the name of Gerudo Valley."

...Oh no...anything but Gerudo Valley, a.k.a 'The Valley of Thieves' as I like to call it. Daddy never was able to make peace with them...particularly because of the fact that they were completely against us for no reason at all. This can't be good...

"Well princess, by the look on your face I can tell you've heard of us before. Oh wait...why wouldn't you have heard of us especially since your dad had tried to become allies with us only a few years ago. Yea that's right...now you know who it was that met with your father that day. So why don't you run along 'little princess'."

Omg...this has never actually happened before (well besides because of the fact that I never really had to deal with people like Ganondorf but whatever)...I have no more remarks to compete with what was thrown at me, I know I never liked to admit it but...I guess this is defeat for me...

Just as Gannon was about to say another snotty remark to me Link stepped in.

"Hey Ganondorf" he said smirking. "How come every time we're in class and you're always absent on days when there are tests, are you sick...or is it that your incompetence extends way beyond being nice."

At first he looked startled and confused to see Link standing up to him, as if he was the only person who had even tried (as if I hadn't...) and his face quickly contorted into a mischievous grimace.

"Oh look another Hylian...who are you again?"

"Link..."

"Well Link...how kind of you to stand up for your girlfriend here."

"So what if she even is my girlfriend, that doesn't give you any rights to bother her."

Ganondorf must've had nothing else to say because his face completely showed it.

"Ugh. C'mon Pit, let's go..." he replied as he turned to leave and Dark Pit followed behind like a lost puppy.

"Omg...did we just..." I began but was suddenly cut off.

"If you were just going to ask if we just took on the schools biggest bullies and won. Then yes...yes we did" he replied smiling.

"Oh yea, one more thing...Link"

"Huh?"

"I'm not your girlfriend."

He chuckles slightly. "There's always time..."


	4. Chapter 4- Link's POV

Wow Link...real smooth. Way to say something really creepy. Ugh next time I should really think before I open my mouth, I mean who actually says 'There's always time' because I'm pretty sure that no one does. I'm so stupid. This is just soooooo great...I only just meet the princess and I'm pretty sure I already weirded her out...

"Wait...what..." Zelda asks in response to my last remark.

I slowly rub the back of my head slightly embarrassed.

"Um...nothing...I said nothing." I replied quickly slightly feeling my face burn a bit.

"Um...ok then." She says very awkwardly. "So... yea...I'm gonna go back and sit with Peach because she probably wants to know what just happened."

I nod as she turns around and hurries away.

My face still burns a little as I take a seat at the nearest table and put my head in my hands. What. Just. Happened. Like what seriously just happened...what? Why did I say that? What is happening to me that could've made me think to say that? It's was not as if I like her or something...do I? As far as I know I only like her as a friend but heck, what do I know anymore? It's not like I know if I'm right or something.

Ugh my head is just full of so many questions right now. What is going on with me? Does my heart know something my brain doesn't? This isn't normal...I mean I went to elementary and middle school, and I stood up for people while there, I was also teased about some random girl being my girlfriend, but never did something like this happen. I never, ever, not once said something like that to someone...what's so different now?

Why'd I even stand up for her in the first place? I already know 10 times better than to actually stand up to bullies in high school because it's gonna be different from all other experiences. Is it because she's one of my only friends (if she even was my friend in the first place)? Did I even consider her a friend in the first place, or was she just someone who I randomly just sat with because they looked lonely and I felt bad?

What is even going on with me? Why am I so conflicted? What is this even all about? I really don't know what's even going on anymore...I should take a nap...maybe it'll make this heartache...ugh headache...maybe a nap will make this headache go away.

On my way out the dining hall I look back at them one last time and find Zelda staring at me but when our eyes meet she quickly turns away and looks back at Peach, laughing about something she said. No...I can't afford to think about anyone right now...what I need is a long comforting nap.

 ** _Small bonus for everyone!!!!!!!!! My present for you guys is a little peek into Link's life (everything is going to be pretty much in Peach and Zelda's perspectives except for a few special parts or whatever) so yea I hope you all enjoy it._**

 **- _Zelda_**


	5. Chapter 5- Peach's POV

Wow. According to what Zelda told me yesterday, Link must've been pretty embarrassed after what he said. I mean especially since it sounded kinda creepy to me. It doesn't matter though, especially since we already know that he's a nice guy. I never really thought about it before, I mean they're both nice and everything. Could he actually like her or does he just not know he does? The more I think about them the more I realize how much they'd be perfect for each other.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Zellie's alarm went off and she quickly sat up looking at me questioningly.

"What" she asked, laughing a little. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No..." I replied chuckling. "As far as I know you don't."

"Soo...why were you staring at me then" she asks as she looks at me questioningly again.

"Oh I was um...staring into space..." I quickly lied, hoping she would believe me.

And luckily she did.

"Oh oh" she replied getting off her bed. "Anyways we have to get ready for school, so I think you should go get dressed, unless you wanna go in your pajamas that is."

I'm pretty sure I don't wanna go in my pajamas so I gather my things and follow Zelda towards the bathrooms at the end of the hall.

"Oh, Zellie I forgot, Masterhand said there's gonna be a new teacher coming in. He told us on the first day during orientation, but I forgot to tell you yesterday."

~~Later~~

Me and Zellie go our separate ways after breakfast. As I go into ELA and take my seat, I am praying to every god and goddess there may be that she ends up in my class.

Thankfully my prayers must've been answered because just as I finished Master Hand came in followed by Zelda.

"Okay class..." he began. "I know that your teacher hasn't came yet, but I assure you she's on her way. In the meantime we have a new student." He paused to motion Zelda forward. "This is Zelda. She's from Hyrule. I hope you all make her feel welcome. Anyways..."

I stopped listening at this point because I know the rest of what he's gonna say will be boring, and because my thought are taking over, and I quickly look a few rows over to where Link was having a conversation with Luigi.

It seems that he didn't notice what was happening at the front of the classroom. Just then my eyes land on the sly smile Ganondorf has in his face...this can't and won't mean anything good...I can tell...

Just as I finished my thought, Ganon looks in Link's direction.

"Hey Link..." he said loud enough for everyone to hear while smirking. "I don't know if you noticed yet but we have a new student in our class...and it just happens to be your girlfriend..."

Throughout the class a slight murmur could be heard as Link turned to the front of the class, seeming to hope it wasn't Zelda, and yet it was. He smiled for a second before his face became conflicted and he put his head down, with the thump it made slightly making me jump.

Poor guy...Ganon needs to stop bothering people. As Zellie said, it's just wrong...

There was only one seat that wasn't filled in our class, and ironically it was right next to Link. Zellie took notice of this and seemed to slightly sigh a little before taking her seat. Sadly for them we were told already that we'll rarely change seats in our classes.

I glared at Ganondorf, hoping he'd see me but when he didn't I turned back to Master Hand to see if I would actually be interested about what he was saying. Annnnnd...I know I am definitely not interested in grading policies.

I decided that maybe leaving for a bit would help me be less bored and asked Zelda to cover for me until I get back. I know it is a lot to ask of her but I think I can trust her. At first she wasn't really fond of the idea of me leaving like that because her face showed it a lot but she nodded anyways...

On my way towards the door I bump in to none other than...Dark Pit himself...so far today might not be a good day for me.

As soon as I bump into him he turns around scowling at me for no reason at all.

"Hey Peach didn't anyone give you a sense of direction, or do you just not have one" he sneered confidently.

Just as I was about to reply I saw a figure come in the classroom from the corner of my eye, but disregarded it immediately.

"I do remember having a sense of direction Dark Pit but...it seems that I may have lost it over time, just as it seems you have lost your manners."

Dark Pit was about to reply but lost my attention to the figure looming over him.

"Hey Lady Palutena" Pit shouted from the front of the room seeming to not be able to contain his excitement about her being here.

Upon hearing her name Dark Pit turned around with the most uneasy expression on his face.

"H-hey Lady P-Palutena...what are y-you doing here" he said frightened.

"Well Pittoo..." she began.

A few murmurs and chuckles from my other classmates slightly caught her attention before she continued.

"As I was saying Pittoo, it just so happens to be that I'm your ELA teacher...and I just caught you being disrespectful to one of your peers." She said seeming very displeased with him.

He hung his head obviously sensing her disappointment and seemed to want to reply but couldn't.

She turned to me, her expression softening a bit, as I feared what she was going to say since she just put soo much fear into Pittoo...oops I mean Dark Pit...since she put so much fear into Dark Pit so easily.

"Young lady..." she began. "I am sorry for the way Pittoo was acting...you may return to your seat."

I nodded and turned around, heading toward my desk, forgetting the thought of even stepping foot out of the classroom before it was time to leave.

As soon as I sat down she turned back to Pittoo...ugh I mean Dark Pit (...although Pittoo is a really good nickname for him...as a matter of fact, I'm gonna just call him Pittoo).

She seemed to be studying Pittoo's face before she just simply said "come outside with me."

Pittoo nodded before reluctantly following her out of the class room.

Too bad for Pittoo because I'm pretty sure the whole class (or maybe it is just me) can hear their conversation.

"Pittoo what has gotten into you! You never acted like this before!"

"I-I'm sorry L-lady Palutena...I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Well you certainly have disappointed me!"

"It'll never happen again...I promise..."

"Are you sure..."

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's go back inside so you can take your seat and I can start class."

As Pittoo was heading back to his seat and he passed Ganondorf, Ganon scowled and mouthed the word wimp, turning away from him.

Now I see that Pittoo maybe isn't so bad himself...maybe it was Ganon that made him that way, because he definitely didn't seem rude when talking to Palutena...well I'll just have to give him a chance and then we'll see.


	6. Chapter 6- Zelda's POV

Our teacher is a goddess! I would've never known if I hadn't asked Pit about her earlier. Right now we have Study Hall, a period that means break time to me, and Peach is nowhere to be found. As I gather my books and walk out the classroom, I am so lost in thought that I barely notice when I stumble into Link and drop a few of my books.

"Oops...sorry" I said, as I bent down to pick them up, a little embarrassed that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"It's fine..." he replied bending down, picking up a few, then handing them to me. "Actually I was kinda...looking for you..."

I stood up and slightly smoothed my dress a little with one hand once all my books were back in my hands.

"Oh...why were you looking for me" I asked, not knowing what his answer might be made me kinda uncertain about it.

"Oh...well I just wanted to talk to you about something..."

Just as he finished speaking Dean Dedede came over and dramatically slammed his giant hammer on the floor.

"What are you two doing in the hallway" he asked very loudly. "Don't you guys have Study Hall your highness?"

Well at least he has manners while addressing royalty, unlike some people I know...

"Well...I am just dropping off my books in my dorm since they seem to get heavier after every period..."

"Well do you have a pass" he asked impatiently.

"Um...well" I begin, but then get an idea. "Omg, Dean Dedede are those guys actually fighting over there."

"Fighting? Who? Where..." he asked turning around quickly and giving me enough time to turn into Sheik, one of my many disguises.

He gave up on looking for the fighting pair and turned back to us, seeming very upset for being tricked, but when he saw Sheik (...well me...) he immediately became confused.

"What are you doing out of class" he asked me seeming a little annoyed.

"Oh well...I was sent to find Link because he forgot his pass on one of the tables in the library."

"Do you have a pass?"

"No...I don't have a pass because Rosalina said to just go find him really quickly because she was busy with something...I think she was organizing books again."

"Rosalina's always organizing those books of hers" he replied. He nodded and starts to walk away but then stops and turns back to us, making me slightly believe that he doesn't buy my story...

"Have you seen Princess Zelda" he asked, looking at me a little suspiciously.

I let out a sigh of relief, dismissing the thoughts of all the flaws in my story and being caught.

"Um...no I haven't seen her lately" I quickly lied.

"Oh ok, thanks" he said walking away, seeming to definitely buy my story.

As soon as he was out of ear shot and my sight I quickly turned back into my princess self then turned back to Link.

"Thanks for covering for me there" he said.

"Oh...no problem" I replied. "Oh yea...if you still want to talk to me about whatever it was, we should go to my dorm because I definitely know Dedede can't go up there..."

He nods and follows me upstairs to the dorms. As I approach the door to Peach and my room I find the door unlocked (which is strange because we usually lock it behind us...).

I walk in and sit on my bed while Link sits in front of me on Peach's bed.

"Ok...so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um...well I was kinda thinking about what I said the first time Ganondorf said...that you were my girlfriend and what I said when he left..."

"Oh..."

"Yea...I really don't know why I said that...it was an accident and it just came out. I don't know why though."

"Did you mean it though?"

"I don't know...maybe I did but I'm not sure if I do...I mean did or not...I think it may take a while for me to be sure."

"Oh."

After my reply I could've sworn I heard a sigh...but it wasn't Link and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't me. I don't think Link heard it so I guess I'm just hearing things or something.

At first it seemed to me like Link was just some random person at school who just decided to talk to me because I was new or something, but seeing him there all conflicted and everything over something he accidentally said, I start to notice that he's actually kinda cute.

WAIT...WHAT...OMG DID I SERIOUSLY JUST THINK THAT? WAS THAT EVEN ONE OF MY THOUGHTS OR ARE THERE LITTLE VOICES IN MY HEAD SAYING THAT FOR ME...WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MEEEEEEEE...WHY DID THAT THOUGHT JUST SUDDENLY POP INTO MY HEAD? DO I ACTUALLY THINK THAT HE'S CUTE??? (...well I guess he kinda is but...) UGH...WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH ME. WHY AM I SO CONFUSED AND CONFLICTED...

Ok...I need to calm down maybe I'm overreacting or something...there's no need to panic...right?

Link must've noticed my conflicted and distressed facial expressions or something because when I looked up he was staring at me questioningly, as if trying to read my mind or something...(...I definitely hope he can't because if he could...)

"What" I quickly asked, trying to shake away my previous thoughts.

He seemed like he was waking up from a daze as he suddenly came back to reality.

"Oh...nothing" he replied looking kinda sheepish.

"Um...ok..."

Just as I got those words out we heard a big cracking sound as the closet door broke and Peach came tumbling out.

"Um Peach..." I said kinda sounding a little distressed. "What were you doing in the closet? Especially since it's kinda creepy...and also rude...to listen to other people's conversations...from in a closet."

"Oh..." Peach began, laughing sheepishly. "Well the closet door was...um...stuck...yea...it was stuck and I couldn't get out of the closet...so I just decided to stay there until someone decided to come and look for me...and...um...so yea that's how I got in the closet."

After the big story that I had to tell Dedede I can already tell that Peach is lying but I'm just gonna play along with her story for a while and hopefully she just gives herself up.

"Ok...you could've banged on the door or something and tried to let us know you were in there so we could've let you out. Also Peach...I'm pretty sure that the closet door is...er was...fine because we just opened it this morning when we were getting ready for school and there's no lock on the door so there's no logical way you could've gotten stuck in there."

When she sighed I knew she was about to tell the truth because she had already lied herself into a corner and there was no way out.

"Alright, alright...I was hiding from Dedede because I don't really wanna go to Study Hall, or any other class, so I thought if I just hid in the closet the no one would find me and I wouldn't have had to go to any other classes today."

Well that kinda makes sense...especially since she tried to get out of ELA earlier...but I don't really understand why'd she eavesdrop on our conversation...I mean what would she actually learn from it?

"Um...if you guys want I can fix your door for you since it's broken" Link said.

Oh shoot...I forgot he was still here...

"No...it's fine. Maybe if it stays broken someone can't hide like a creep in the closet" I replied laughing.

"Yea I guess it was pretty creepy hiding in the closet" Peach said, also laughing.

"Oh ok then...so I guess I'll see you guys later because I should really be getting back to class" he said before walking to the door.

"Ok. Bye..." I replied waving.

"Bye." Peach echoed.


	7. Chapter 7- Peach's POV

Hehe...so maybe I didn't tell Zellie the truth about how I got in the closet, well it doesn't really matter...right? I mean she totally bought the story about me skipping class...but that's not the real reason why I was in the closet. See the thing is that I was in the hallway as Link and Zelda were talking and I...um...I happened to hear how she told him that they should talk in our room and kinda ran upstairs before they could get there and hid in the closet so I could listen to their conversation.

It's not my fault though...I just happened to be passing by while I heard them talking and I couldn't help but listen to their conversation. I mean it's not everyday that you get to hear two of the people that you really want to get together, but might not like each other, talking together out in the open...especially after Ganondorf created that whole rumor that they're dating.

I kinda feel like a crazy matchmaker or something but there's something about them that makes me think they should be together. Anyways, apparently I have a problem with not being able to pay attention at important moments...especially since right now I'm kinda being scolded by Zelda about listening to their conversation. She's acting like he just proclaimed his love to her or something and I just randomly came and ruined the moment. In my case I guess I did kinda did interrupt something big, since this could've been the start of their relationship...ok I really need to stop thinking about this...

As I come back to reality, even thought I really don't want to, I start to hear Zelda's ranting again. I really don't know what she's so upset about.

"Peach..." she began, staring at me disappointedly. "Peach I know you weren't listening to a word I just said."

"Huh" I replied kinda feeling bad for not listening.

"Nothing..." she said sighing. "All I was trying to say was what you did was rude...but I didn't mean to keep you up this late..."

Wait what? How late actually is it? I look at the clock on the table that sits between our beds. 1:00 AM it read. Well then...at least I now know how long one of her lectures could possibly last. But I don't feel tired, maybe it's because I was thinking too much...I don't know anymore.

"Anyways" Zelda continued. "We should probably get some sleep, especially since it's pretty late."

"What? Why...I'm not tired" I replied. "It's not like we won't be able to wake up for school if we don't go to sleep."

"Peach...we have to go to sleep...how else are we supposed to...actually I don't wanna go to sleep myself..."

"Exactly Zellie" I replied laughing. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know...but I'm kinda hungry, I'm gonna go to the kitchen really quickly...I'll be back" she said before teleporting away.

She's sooo lucky that she has powers. If I could teleport like her then all the teachers would see me less and less everyday. It would be so easy to just skip class and sleep during boring lessons. Oh maybe I could even...nah I don't think that's a good idea, especially since I just had to sit through a whole lecture about spying on people...

Just then Zellie teleports back, interrupting my thoughts.

"There's too much food to choose from" she said slightly laughing. "I just decided to wait until breakfast because then I wouldn't have to worry about choosing."

"Oh ok" I replied with a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Ooooo sounds like someone's tired" she said teasingly.

"What...no I'm not.." I finished saying just as she yawned. "Well then it sounds like you're tired Zellie..."

"...what...I am definitely not tired" she said yawning again. "Ok...fine...maybe I am tired."

"Ha...I knew it" I replied mockingly.

"Yea yea...whatever...we should probably get some sleep thought alright" she replied slightly laughing a little.

"Um...ok, goodnight then Zellie" I said while walking to my bed and pulling back the covers.

"Goodnight Peach" she replied doing the same.

~~The Next Day~~

I wake up before Zellie again but this time I decide to get ready before doing anything else. I find it surprising how I'm able to wake up early without an alarm. Maybe it's because as Princess I would always have to be up early in the Mushroom Kingdom just in case someone decided to come and try to kidnap me again or something...

As soon as I'm done getting ready Zelda's alarm goes off and she sits up almost as quickly as she did yesterday.

"Ugh...I don't think we should've stayed up so late yesterday Peach" she said groggily.

"Why...it was fun...well except for that lecture you gave me, but otherwise it was kinda fun" I replied obviously more awake that Zellie at this point.

"I'm soooo tired. I just wanna sleep all day..." she said

"Oh so now you wanna skip classes...nope that's not happening so c'mon sleeping beauty, I'd advise you get out of bed and get dressed...unless you wanna go in your pajamas." I said, mimicking her tone from yesterday morning.

"Ugh...fine" she answered seeming almost a little more awake than she looked, as she threw back the covers and got out of her bed.

She was getting ready way slower than she did yesterday so it obviously took more time for us to go downstairs to eat. On the way downstairs we ran into a very depressed looking Pittoo.

"Hey Pittoo" I said as we came nearer to him.

He turned around a little annoyed but when he saw it was us his face changed a little.

"Hi...um Peach...I'm sorry for the way I was acting, it wasn't really me...I-I just didn't want to be rejected and alone. Oh and by the way...don't call me Pittoo..." he replied a little flustered that his nickname was now being used by people in the school.

"Um...Dark Pit...can I ask you a question" Zellie asked looking confused.

He sighs kinda heavily. "Sure..."

"Why were you afraid of being alone and rejected...I'm pretty sure you would've made at least one friend here."

"Well...to be honest I actually don't know...I just had this little voice in the back of my head telling me that I wouldn't have any friends and that no one would like me..."

"Oh..." I said feeling a little ashamed of the my previous thoughts of him. "Well you shouldn't worry...you could always be our friend. I definitely know that I don't judge, and I'm pretty sure that Zelda doesn't either."

"Yea, I don't judge" she added.

At my last sentence he perked up a bit seeming as if a heavy burden was lifted. "Um...yea, sure" he replied a little too quickly, as if he thought he would lose his chance at making a friend.

Well now I know that Pittoo (yea, yea...I know he doesn't like his nickname...but I'm pretty sure that he can't read my mind so I can secretly call him Pittoo as much as I like...) wasn't actually being himself all those times that I was arguing with him. I guess this whole time he was just like a extension of Ganondorf. Well all that doesn't matter now, especially since I have a new friend!


	8. Chapter 8- Palutena's POV

I woke up this morning, satisfied from my first day here...ok to be honest, I'm not really satisfied at all. I wanted to do history...HISTORY. But no I just had to get stuck with ELA...It's not even fair, I've been around longer than Robin so I obviously know more about history than him...I mean I was there for some of the things that happened.

Even though it is only my second day I think I need a day off to think about why I should stay here. I guess I should think about the students needs but...sometimes I have to put me first.

Just as I finish my slight self ranting I hear a knock on the door to Rosalina's and my room.

I trudge over to the door, annoyed that my thoughts were interrupted, and open it. As soon as it's fully open I am staring into the face (er...well I'm not sure if he even has a face) of Masterhand himself.

"Palutena, why are you not in your classroom? Don't you know that classes begin in a little while?" he said seeming slightly angered with me.

"Well Masterhand...I can't teach today because of...Hades...um...Hades has threatened to attack the school and I need to watch him to make sure we can stop him before it's too late."

"Oh." Masterhand said showing that he thought he intruded on something important.

"Yes, and I would like to know if I can take the day off to make sure there are no interruptions in my surveillance."

"Well...that should be fine, as long as you are helping to ensure the safety of our school."

"Thank you, Masterhand." I said lucky that he believed my story.

He nodded before heading towards the staircase leading back to his office, leaving me standing in the doorway a little stunned at how gullible he was. He was almost as gullible as Pit...

Anyways since I just told him that I'd be "checking" on Hades I will have to take out my All Seeing Eye (well not really the original since it's too big...this ones more like a...hmm, what was it that humans call it...um...a tablet, I think...), that way so if anyone intrudes on my "day off" I will have a perfectly reliable alibi.

While looking through the mess of things scattered across the floor of our room I get an idea. What if I actually do use the All Seeing Eye, but not to watch Hades, to watch people around the school. I'm pretty sure there is no rule against...well what would that be called...um spying...no let's not call it that...let's call it being a guardian by watching over the students. Yes that sounds way better than plain old ordinary spying.

Before I do anything though...I think I'm going to need a lot of popcorn for this because it is probably going to be interesting. I quickly sneak downstairs without being seen and grab as many bags as I can hold, then bring them back to my room. As soon as I returned I threw them onto my bed and then flopped down on Rosalina's bed (yes, I know that doesn't sound very goddess like but we all can't be graceful all the time) keeping one of the bags in my hands.

Ok so day off? Check. Popcorn? Check. All Seeing Eye? No check...where is it? I know I left it in the closet...didn't I? I'm not so sure anymore...(especially with this mess that Rosalina and I call a room) where could it be...

As soon as I finish questioning where I could've possibly put it, I suddenly spot it partially sticking out of my sock drawer.

So that's where it went. Oh well, there's no use dwelling on my past choices. Anyways I quickly retrieve my once lost item and turn it on, lighting the room with a faint glow.

"Hmm who can I get..." Rushing through my thoughts and memories of who is here, I cross the Principal; Master Hand. I open up a bag of popcorn. "This is gonna be fun!" I squealed, I've kinda been wanting to do this for a while in Skyworld but Pit is predictable and Pittoo... he just watches fight scenes all day. Even when I call him to eat.

The Screen shows the inside of Master Hand's office, switching my tension and excitement to more of a creeped out emotion. He was...using finger puppets (...or should I call them 'hand puppets'...?). Well that's quite like him if I say. Wait... is that me? He has all the schools students as puppets? And the teachers? Why...? I dismiss the watch on his room, looking for another person to watch.

Marth. I scan my memories. Where is his room? I remember, putting the "camera" on his room. So at first glance his room seems like a normal persons room, Clean and organized (ok so maybe not all normal people's rooms are clean...). Everything looked and seemed normal until I decided to look a little closer at the top of his dresser. The whole entire top is cover with rows of small glass bottles.

So he likes cologne...it would make sense...

Just as I finished my thought I saw a sliver of pink on one of the bottles and upon further inspection it could be seen that he has...perfume??

Um...well ok then...someone must really like to smell like a girl. Ok enough with Marth's room...(especially since I think I've seen enough...)

Alright I need someone who is barely seen, someone barely noticed...

I grab my daily attendance list and began putting little stars next to the ones I already spied...no wait...checked on (I think I probably should've done this from the start...)

~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Class 1:_**

 _Dark Pit_

 _Ganondorf_

 _Greninja_

 _Kirby_

 _Link_

 _Luigi_

 _Peach_

 _Pikachu_

 _Pit_

 _Zelda_

 ** _Class 2:_**

 _Corrin_

 _Game n' Watch_

 _I've Climbers_

 _Lucina_

 _Mario_

 _Pichu_

 _Samus_

 _Shulk_

 _Toon Link_

 _Villager_

 ** _Class 3:_**

 _Bowser Jr._

 _Cloud_

 _Diddy Kong_

 _Lucas_

 _Megaman_

 _Ness_

 _Pokémon Trainer_

 _Roy_

 _Wolf_

 _Yoshi_

 ** _Class 4:_**

 _Captain Falcon_

 _Charizard_

 _Duck Hunt_

 _Falco_

 _Fox_

 _Lucario_

 _Marth_ *

 _Olimar_

 _Pac-Man_

 _Sonic_

~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so far I've only done Marth but I still have a lot of time. Alright, who's next...let's see...um...Ness. I quickly change the "camera" a few times until I find him sitting on his bed gripping his bat so hard that I can see his fingers whiten at the knuckles.

I wonder what he's so mad about? Maybe I should watch for a bit and see what he does...

About 20 mins later he's still sitting there with the same expression on his face and still gripping his bat tightly. Maybe I should just read his mind to make things easier for me.

Ok so let's see...he's mad at...Bowser Jr. for...bothering Lucas...and he wants to...nope, not reading his mind anymore...this is way to dark for me...

Ok moving on to the next person...let's see...um...Villager...

Finding his room wasn't very hard because he literally has his room right next door to mine.

Even without looking into his room, I can hear something fall from the other side of the wall. It makes me a bit more anxious to find out what's behind that door.

As soon a I position the "camera" on his room I see a whole bunch of small stone statues of the students...but one is missing...

As I look at the floor I see a decapitated Mario statue...

Oh...well then now I know where it went but...I should just...um...go watch someone else...

I abandon my watch on his room and check my popcorn supply. There's only enough to check on two more people...(it's such a tragedy...)

I put my All Seeing Eye on the bed beside all the empty popcorn bags and then...I'm suddenly bored. Ok I need to watch more...I just can't help myself. But first...I need more popcorn.

I once again stealthily leave my room on search of more popcorn. As soon as I turn the corner I see Link and Zelda talking in the hallway near the dorms.

This has to be interesting...well I hope it will be interesting...

I quickly return to my room and throw open the door as quickly as I could, making a quick dash for my All Seeing Eye.

As soon as I touch it I am rewarded with its faint glow as a sign of it still being in tact. I instantly begin searching for the hallway where they are. After I get it in the perfect position I look back at my remaining popcorn stash...I'm pretty sure that I have enough...

I rapidly turn my attention back to the screen and watch their drama (ok well I hope there will be drama) unfold...

"Zelda...I'm still trying to find out why Peach was in the closet that day...I kinda don't believe that she was trying to skip classes" Link said with a confused look taking over his normal facial expression.

"Well...maybe she didn't lie...maybe she was hiding from our new ELA teacher...what was her name...Palutena. She seemed kinda scared of her earlier, she was pretty scary though, remember" she said trying to defend her friends actions.

(What I am not scary...I just try to do what's best and make sure everyone is safe...by spying on them)

"Yea, I know but there's something about her skipping classes that doesn't make sense, if she was so scared of her, and that's a if, then she wouldn't have thought of skipping because she would've been scared to get caught." The expression on Link's face was like one of a lawyer who was proving everyone wrong.

"That's true" she simply replied, with her face contorting into a confused look.

"Also she avoided eye contact the whole time, she was looking down at the floor."

"If only I could read minds..."

(Oh she may not be able to...but I can...)

"Yea me too sometimes. Anyways I gotta go. I'll see you later Zelda."

"Ok. Bye" she replied waving.

I decided to keep the "camera" on Zelda so that I could read her mind but just as I ate my final piece of popcorn my door was opened so quickly that it slammed into the wall.

I jumped a little and turned to see my intruder...and it was...Pit...

"Lady Palutena...do I smell popcorn" he asked seeming a little excessive.

"Um...yes" I replied bluntly.

"So you were eating popcorn...and watching a movie" he said gesturing at my All Seeing Eye.

"Um...yes" I replied again.

"Oh can I watch with you?"

"Pit...the movie is already over" I said standing and turning off my All Seeing Eye. "Plus there's no more popcorn left."

"Aww man" he replied disappointedly leaving my room.

"Hey Pit" I began, watching him turn around in the doorway excitedly.

"Yes Lady Palutena."

"We could always eat popcorn and watch a movie another time...that is if you get good grades in all of your classes."

With that he perked up a little.

"Ok. But do you promise?"

"Yes. I promise Pit, and I always keep my promises."

"Thanks. See you later Lady Palutena."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9- Zelda's POV

Today was a weird day. We didn't have ELA today because Master Hand said that Palutena was busy with...what was it...I don't remember. But anyways I could've sworn that I saw her earlier while I was talking to Link. Actually no, I know that I saw her earlier...no one else in this school has long green hair like her, and I know I saw part of her hair sticking out from around the corner.

Wait if I did see her then wouldn't that mean...that she was spying on us? No it can't be...she's a goddess, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't have done that...would she? Anyways Palutena is not the only person that's been on my mind. I can't help but think about what Link said earlier...there seems like a lot of logic behind his theory but...I just can't make my self believe it. I mean...why would Peach deliberately spy on us...it's not like anything important was happening...well nothing important to me was happening. Wait what if something important to her...no, no more thinking for me. I should really get some rest.

I turned away from the wall to face the clock. 3:15 AM it read.

Yea...I really need sleep. The truth though is that I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I can hear Link's voice in my head repeatedly saying "If she was so scared of her, and that's a if, then she wouldn't have thought of skipping because she would've been scared to get caught."

As I look at Peach, sleeping so peacefully, I'm not really sure how much I really know my friend but I just brush the thought off and close my eyes letting my mind wander.

Surprisingly the first thing that comes to mind is Link. Why Link...I don't know but something about him seems comforting and familiar. Maybe it's the way his eyes sparkle like the glistening water at Lake Hylia on a sunny day (woah, when did I become so poetic...)...it kinda reminds me of when I was little when me and my dad would sometimes go down to the lake to swim. After a while we just stopped going all together, I never fully understood why though, especially since we always had so much fun.

Anyways the more I thought about my memories of the lake, the more I could feel sleep tugging at the corners of my mind slowly pulling me until I finally dozed off...

~~The Next Day~~

At the first sight of light I quickly opened my eyes and sat up in my bed...

"PEACH...WE OVERSLEPT..." I practically screamed at her.

"Huh...whaaa" she replied, sitting up and yawning.

"WE OVERSLEPT PEACH...WERE GOING TO BE LATE...WE NEED TO GET READY" I said once again, the look on Peach's face confusing me.

"What..." I asked. "Do you not really care if we're going to be late or not?"

She studied my face for a while before sighing and seeming to look at me a little annoyed.

"Zellie" she began, sighing again. "Look at the time please."

Um...ok. I looked over to where the clock sat upon the bedside table. 5:23 AM it read.

"Oh.." I replied getting a somewhat annoyed sideways glance from Peach.

"Yea..." she began, getting back under her covers and turning towards the wall. "Go back to sleep, and please...never wake me up before it's time to actually get up, unless there's and actual emergency."

"Um...ok" I said, doing the same.

Woah, someone seemed a little mean. She must really not like waking up early. Well neither do I but already I can control my attitude. Sadly I don't feel tired.

I turn away from the wall looking towards Peach again when the faint light from outside reflects off of something casting a golden light on my face. I move closer to the bedside table inspecting the source of the glow and spotted my triforce pendant. It was given to me by my nursemaid Impa when I was younger for learning the history of Hyrule quickly.

The one thought of my nursemaid, and my life as a child, seemed to break down a mental wall allowing thoughts to flood my mind like the castle moat after a week of rain...(seriously...why am I so poetic all of a sudden...)

I miss Impa so much...she's always been the mother figure in my life since my mother sadly died in childbirth. My father says it was a real tragedy that I never met my mother but I don't know what would've changed if I actually would have met her. Slowly, one by one, questions began associating themselves with each of my memories.

What would my life have been like with just the little change of having a mother? Would I still be so close to Impa or would she be just another castle servant to me? Who would've taught me all I know, would it have been my mother or would she have been to busy with her 'queenly' duties? Would I still be going to school here or would I be somewhere else hosting galas like all the other queens that were before her? Who would be by my side during all those sleepless nights where I would wake up, terrified from nightmares, would it have been my mother or the woman who accepted me and raised me as if I were her own child?

All these questions with no answers, all these uncompleted memories without my mother that were somewhat filled in by Impa's time and patience with me. Even though I don't technically have a mother, I do in a way and she just happens to be one of the best substitute mothers that I could have ever had.

I wonder what would've happened if Impa was my mother...if instead of a Hylian what if I was born a Sheikah...I'm pretty sure nothing would've really changed much besides me growing up in a castle and not knowing who my mother was. I'm not really sure if I would still go to this school or not but I guess it would've been a pretty great life.

Well that wouldn't be a big change...would it? I don't think it would have...

I look back over at the clock. 6:18 AM it read. Wow so I've been questioning myself for almost an hour already...that's kinda surprising because I never really go on thinking like that for much time.

Wow all that from just seeing my pendant again...well I guess I should do something else for the rest of the time we have until we're supposed to get up...maybe that'll help me stop thinking so much for a while...


	10. Chapter 10- Peach's POV

This morning I wake up a little later than usual due to a little mishap what happened with Zelda last night. I don't know what she was thinking or dreaming about but whatever it was made her think we were gonna be late for school and it wasn't even time to get up yet. When I sat up I saw her staring intently at a pendant that looks like that sacred item from Hyrule...what was it...um...I think it's called the triforce or something...anyways it was like she was in a daze or something.

"Hey...um...Zellie, it's time to get up now" I said trying to bring her back to reality.

"Huh" she replied, looking up, her face stained with tears.

"Zellie...what happened...why were you crying..."

"Oh...it's nothing...well now..." she replied, sniffling a little and trying to crack a smile.

"Are you sure..."

"Yea I'm fine...honestly Peach."

"Ok then...well we should probably start getting ready so we're not late, I already know how much you don't want to be late" I said getting out of bed and walking over to the closet.

She chuckled nervously. "Yea...sorry about that..."

"It's no problem...anyways Zellie we really need to get ready for school now" I replied as I pulled out several dresses, inspecting them, then throwing them aside until I find the perfect one (which looks practically identical to the one I wear every day).

She looks over at the clock on our bedside table before turning back to me.

"Yea...we really do. It's already 7:04 and we still have to get ready and eat breakfast" she said walking to the closet and simply choosing a dress off one of the hangers.

She makes it look so easy choosing an outfit...even though all her dresses are also all identical...and some of them are in different colors. I look at the clock one last time before walking out the door and down the hall. 7:11 AM. I'm pretty sure we're gonna make it on time...

~~Later~~

I already know that I should be paying attention in class...especially in class but I can't help it. It's not my fault History is soooooooo boring. Every time I even try to think about something history related I can feel myself falling asleep. Right as I was about to fall asleep a loud noise wakes me up.

SSSSCCCCRRRREEEEEEEECCCCHHHH

I quickly brought my hands to my ears as fast as I could to try and block out the sound as everyone else did the same.

Ugh...what is that...it sounds like nails on a chalkboard. I looked around the room searching for the source of the loud screech. My eyes quickly landed on the PA system. I hope this is important because if it's not...

Just as I was about to finish my thought the voices of Bayonetta and Dean Dedede boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Attention all students please may your way down to the auditorium for a important announcement from the principal." There was a slight pause before Dean Dedede added "and if anything bad happens...I blame Kirby."

The pink puffball sighed from across the room, definitely not liking to be blamed for no apparent reason.

I wonder what's so important that we all have to go downstairs for some announcement. What's so important that we have to stop classes?

Looking around the classroom I realized that no one moved at all while other classes were filing into the hallways.

"Ahem" Robin began. "You guys heard the Deans...class dismissed."

I stood up gathering my books and nervously looking around the class as others began to do the same. I walk over to where Zelda is sitting and from what I see neither her or Link were paying attention to anything that just happened.

"Um...hey guys...sorry to interrupt but we're supposed to go downstairs for some announcement thing" I said as I approached them.

Zelda looked around the classroom quickly before turning to me. "Why didn't you tell me Peach" she replied chuckling a bit.

"Well if I would've told you then I wouldn't have been able to say this...you should've been paying attention Zellie...I'm very disappointed in you" I replied mockingly.

"Yes mom...I'm so sorry mom" she replied jokingly before her facial expression changed to the one that she had earlier and Link sent her a comforting glance.

I wonder what she keeps thinking about...

"Anyways c'mon guys" Zelda began. "I'm pretty sure we don't want to be the last ones in the classroom so we'd better get going."

Link and I nodded in agreement before following her out the classroom and downstairs to the auditorium.

When we arrived Master Hand was already on stage waiting for everyone to come down. We quickly took seats near the front and waited for him tell us whatever this announcement is.

"Hey...what do you guys think this is about anyways" Link asked a little confused.

"To be honest...I have no idea what it's about...how about you Zellie..." I replied.

"No idea...but I have a feeling we're about to find out...so pay attention" she said pointing at the stage.

Just as she finished speaking Master Hand's voice boomed across the auditorium.

"I'm pretty sure you all are confused as to why I've gathered you all here so suddenly."

Uh yea...obviously...

"And the answer to that is that I'm going away for ten days and I'm hoping that all of you are mature enough to look after the school while I'm gone. Since I will be accompanied by Bayonetta and Rosalina that means the library won't be open for materials and studying. That also means that there will be no classes for that time."

Omg yes...now we're talking...I can't believe that there will be no school for ten days...

"Yes...I know it may be exciting that you guys won't be having school but that doesn't mean you guys should act like you aren't in school. To sum it up that means...DO NOT DESTROY THE SCHOOL. That goes for you too teachers."

I heard a slight 'awww' from across the auditorium...sounds like someone's plans were ruined...Oh what if we do stuff that might destroy the whole school but we just clean it all up before he gets back...that could work...right...

"Anyways that is all I have to say so you guys may continue your day however you want. Since I will have to be meeting with all of your teachers that means no classes for the rest of the day. Remember...have fun but be responsible."

After we stand up and say goodbye to Link, me and Zelda head to our dorm, with excitement for the rest or the week is spreading like a virus throughout the whole school. So many different things that we could do flood my head...they might just wreck the whole school...but hey after all didn't Master Hand say 'have fun'...


	11. Chapter 11- Zelda's POV

As soon as we returned to our dorm Peach sat down on her bed and began making a list of things she wanted to do before the week was up. For some reason she didn't want to show me though...it makes me wonder...what did she actually write.

"Hey Zelda...do you think you could do me a favor..." Peach asked looking hopefully.

"Um...yea sure...why not..." I replied shrugging.

"Yay...thank you. Do you mind getting my friend Daisy for me...she lives, and rules, Sarasaland..."

"Um...is it really far from here..."

"Yea...it's a desert..."

"...how would I get her if it's really far from here..."

"Couldn't you teleport there and get her?"

"Well...yea...but I have no idea how she looks..."

"Oh that's fine...I have a picture of us on vacation..." she said as she turned around and went under her bed to pull out her suitcase.

After about five minutes of rummaging through her things she finally turned back to my holding up a picture of her with a girl at the beach.

"This is Daisy" she said pointing to the girl in the orange bathing suit. "So do you think that you could get her for me?"

"Um...where does she live again..."

"Sarasaland. I'll even give you a map..."

"Ok."

She grabs a map and circles a spot in a red marker the she hands over the map excitedly before adding "she lives here...in Sarasa Castle...she might not actually listen to at first but just tell her that I sent you and she'll listen."

"Ok I'll be back soon...hopefully it doesn't take so long" I replied teleporting away.

I knew that I had gotten to my destination because the of the vast desert that stretched on around me. As I squinted into the distance I could see the faint outline of a castle...that's probably where I'm supposed to go.

I started walking through the sand (which I'd have to say is really hard to do in heels) towards the silhouetted castle in the distance, occasionally shifting my gaze to avoid the sun and the occasional breeze that picked up sand.

About halfway to the castle I realized walking would take way too long and just decided to teleport the rest of the way there.

The entrance to the castle was very similar to mine in many ways...it was almost as heavily guarded as mine but instead of one guard at the gate like there was at mine there were two here.

As I approached the gate one of the guards looked at me a little confused.

"Excuse me miss...er...your highness...what can we do for you today..." one of the guards asked as I drew nearer to the gate.

"Oh...I would like to speak to Princess Daisy...I've come to invite her to stay at Smash High for a while. I was sent by Princess Peach" I replied with more confidence than I actually had.

They spoke quietly among themselves for a moment before one of them simply turned to me and said "follow me".

The castle is way bigger than is looks. I tried to stay focused while following the guard but it's just so pretty and well decorated. When we finally find the princess she is playing a very competitive game of basketball against one of her guards and doesn't take too kindly to us interrupting it.

"What..." she asked the unsuspecting guard a little rudely. "Can't you tell I'm in the middle of something...I'm not in the mood for losing today."

"Um...your highness we have a visitor today" he replied gesturing at me.

"What is it this time..." she asked looking at me. "Did you also come here to challenge me to some sport like all the others, because if you did...don't cry when you lose..."

Woah, she's a little...hotheaded...and cocky...

"No I actually didn't come here to challenge you to anything..." I began but was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh then what did you come here for..." she asked a little suspiciously.

"As I was saying...I was sent by Peach to invite you to stay at Smash High with us for a while..." I continued.

"And you expect me to believe that...just like that..." she said snapping her fingers on emphasis.

"Um...well I don't know...maybe..." I replied, a little flustered at her last remark.

"Well then sadly for you I'm not gonna believe it...sorry..." she shot back a little rudely.

Heh, if it's a battle you want then it's a battle you'll get princess...

"Well I guess that means I'm just gonna have to show you" I replied just as snotty, grabbing her hand and teleporting back to my dorm.

"Ugh...where are we...take me back to my castle...I was in the middle of a game...this won't go unpunished" Daisy said glaring at me.

"DAISY" Peach said excitedly. "Zellie see I knew you'd find her!"

"Peach" Daisy asked, turning around quickly and embracing her friend. "I haven't seen you in sooo long."

"Ahem" I began, trying to get their attention. "I think someone owes me an apology."

"Oh...right...um...sorry..." she began.

"Zelda" I said.

"Sorry Zelda" she continued.

"Apology accepted" I said, becoming quickly confused. "Sooo...where is Daisy going to stay Peach?"

"Oh...about that...I was wondering if...she could stay...here. A lot of people left so I'm pretty sure that there are tons of people without roommates..." she said looking unaware of what my response would be.

"Oh...yea...I guess she could stay here but...I don't really know anyone that would let me stay with them..." I replied, still confused.

"Well you know Link right...he doesn't have a roommate...I'm sure he'd be nice enough to let you stay with him..." she said kinda smirking a little.

What's so funny...

"L-Link doesn't have a roommate" I asked blushing a little.

"Yea..." she said. "You should totally ask him...then you guys could hang out more..."

"Um...yea...sure...I guess asking couldn't hurt...could it..." I kinda said and asked at the same time.

"Yea...so goooooo...so you can tell me about it when you get back..." Peach said a little too excitedly, pushing me towards the door.

I wonder what's her problem...

Anyways as I walk out the door and slowly close it behind me I can hear Peach squeal a little. I walk down the hallway as slow as I could, thinking about all possible outcomes for my situation. I barely even noticed when I approached the door to his dorm...

Ok Zelda...you got this...it's just one simple question...what's the worst that could happen...

I raised my hand and knocked on the door hesitantly three times in a row, the way I used to knock on my fathers door back at the castle, waiting a bit for a reply.

Just as I was about to turn back I heard Link's voice from the other side of the door.

"Ike, I told you before...dude you don't have to knock..."

I took one last deep breath and let it out before hesitantly reaching for the door handle...whew, here we go...hopefully this doesn't go bad...


	12. Chapter 12- Link's POV

Since I have nothing else to do and everyone else is making arrangements to either leave to do something or invite some of their friends to come, I decide to go back to my room and just relax for a bit. As soon I go in I am blasted with waaaaaay too much heat. Ugh...they still haven't fixed my heater yet...this has been happening for a while...one minute it's really cold and the next it's really hot. I tried to deal with it for a while but it started to get so hot that it was either I take off my tunic or die of heat (ok maybe I wouldn't die but I'm pretty sure I could die...). Taking it off made dealing with the heat a little better...

Still dying, this time of boredom, I decide to go to my closet and take out the wood carved dolls my father gave me when I was very little. They're supposed to be the legendary 'hero of Hyrule' and the princess who accompanied him throughout his journey. When I was young I would sit by the fire in our home and listen to the countless stories my father told me about him and the princess and how they were friends when they were younger. They always had so much fun together...she was always either sneaking out of the castle to do stuff with him, or it was him that was sneaking into the castle to do things with her.

From what I've heard they must've been pretty inseparable and they always had so much fun together. After a while they started hanging out less and les until one day they just stopped hanging out all together. That must've been Zelda's mother because of how my father told me that she died in childbirth and also since Zelda seemed so depressed earlier while joking about Peach being her mom...

It this is true then that would mean...I'm following in the footsteps of my father by being friends with the princess...

I flopped down on my back and started thinking about when I was little more and then I realized it. The strange thing about the doll is she looks exactly like Zelda...and now that I think about it...I kinda look like the 'legendary hero'...

In the middle of my thoughts I was quickly brought back into reality by a sudden knock on my door.

"Ike, I told you before...dude you don't have to knock..." I called out to the person on the other side of the door. Sometimes I swear he never listens.

As the door is slowly opened I begin to see part of a white and purple dress...since when does Ike...

Oh shoot...IT'S ZELDA...

I quickly stuff the dolls into my hat and put it back on before she can see just as the door fully opens.

I look up at her and see her staring at me and blushing.

Um...what is she staring at...

Just then I remembered that I didn't have my tunic on and I could feel my face heating up slightly.

"Um...hey Zelda" I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Hi" she replied shyly, still staring at me and blushing.

When did she become so shy...

"So...um...did you need something..." I asked, feeling my face heat up a bit more than before.

"Oh...right" she began looking at the wall, seeming to be brought back into reality. "I...um...just came to...ask you something..."

"Um...ok sure, ask away I guess..." I said trying not to sound so desperate to know her question.

"Oh um...well Peach's friend Daisy came to stay for the break and Peach wants her to stay in our room sooo...canIstayinyourroomwithyou..." she said hurriedly.

I laughed a bit. "Zel you understand I'm a Hylian right...I heard everything you said...also I use that on people sometimes myself..."

"Oh..." she said blushing again.

Noooooooo stop blushing Zelda...you're making me blush...

"Yea...well anyways, sure I don't mind you staying here...I'm staying with Toon Link anyways and I actually kinda needed someone I could trust to look out for my room" I replied, watching slowly as a smile washed over her face.

I couldn't help but smile at how relieved she looked...there's just one problem...I never asked Toon Link if I could stay with him...sometimes I can barely handle being next to her...let alone stay in the same room for ten days...I don't think I could handle that, but I couldn't just turn her down like that...

"Thank you" she replied a little excitedly.

"No problem...anything for you..." I said.

It took me a really short amount of time to realize what I just said...did I literally just tell her 'anything for you'...

It didn't really seem like she realized it so I quickly added in "I almost forgot...I'll give you the second key since no one else will have to come in here anyways."

She took the key, hesitating at first, then turned back to me as she was about to walk out the door.

"Thank you Link...for everything. I'll see you later...I have to go do something...bye" she replied waving as she hurried away.

"Your welcome" I replied, a little too late though.

Now since I already told Zel that I was staying with Toon Link I would have to ask him if I could...I hope he won't say no...well I think he won't say no, as long as I explain myself...but that would mean...admitting to liking Zelda...

Well...if that's what I have to do...then that's what I have to do...

I got up off my bed, put my tunic back on and started going down the hall towards Toon Link's room hoping that he would let me stay with him because if he doesn't...I'm doomed...


	13. Chapter 13- Peach's POV

I woke up the next day and went to wake Zelda up but when I got to her bed and saw it wasn't her sleeping there I almost screamed. It took a while for me to remember that Daisy was staying with me and Zellie was staying in Link's room for the break...I wonder what she's doing right now...

Getting easily tired of boredom I go over to Daisy and shake her a bit.

"Daisy...wake up I'm sooooo bored...wake up...we need to do something fun..."

Daisy sat up glaring a little definitely not liking to be aroused.

"What...what do you want Peach" she asked partially yawning, with an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my bestie...c'mon sleepyhead let's go and do something fun" I replied enthusiastically.

"Um...how about no...this sleepyhead wants to do what's in it's name...sleep..." she replied getting back under the covers and turning away from me. "Why don't you go wake up your other friend...what was her name...um...Zelda."

"Daisy...Zelda is with Toonie's sister Aryll and their friend Toon Zelda. She told me earlier that she was going with them."

"First of all...what do you mean by earlier...and second...ok and...I see no problem with that...that situation just looks like a great opportunity for you to make two new friends at the same time."

"But Daisy..." I whined, dragging out her name just the way she hates it.

She huffed then turned back to me still annoyed...

"Whaaaaaat..." she began, sighing. "Alright, alright...I'll get up...I'm awake now..."

"Yay" I said excitedly, hugging her.

"Yea, yea...whatever..."

She threw back the covers and slid off her bed walking over to the closet. Opening the door and going through her dresses she began to murmur things under her breath.

It was so nice of Zellie to go back to Sarasaland multiple times just to bring over Daisy's stuff. Just thinking about her makes me wonder what happened when she was talking to Link yesterday. When she got back to the room she was happy, like she always was but she also seemed a bit...flustered...and she was blushing. The sad thing is that she never told us what happened...all she said was that she was going to be staying in his room because he said yes.

Hmm...what really happened in there...

My thoughts were interrupted by a very annoyed Daisy storming back into the room.

"Ok...I'm dressed now...what did you want to do Peach..." she said, a little more calmer now.

"Um...actually to be honest I had nothing in particular that I want to do...I was going to wait for you to say what you wanted to do then just go along with that..." I replied a little quietly, kinda knowing what her next response would be.

"WHAT..." she began kinda angrily. "You know exactly what I wanted to do...and you still got me out of bed...why would you do that-"

I interrupted her before she could get anymore words out because I already know where this is going...

"Ok Daisy, I know you're mad at me and everything for waking you up but...have you heard about the gym this place has...it's incredible..." I replied, trying to change the subject as best as possible and I could tell it worked because if there's one thing that Daisy loves most in the world (besides her kingdom...although sometimes she may not show it and call them useless...) it would have to be sports, and where is the place that the most sports stuff takes place...the gym.

"Wait...there's a gym here..." she replied, obviously not being able to contain her excitement.

"Yes Daisy" I replied. "Of course there's a gym here...I'm pretty sure there's a gym in every school..."

"Take me...immediately..." she literally begged.

Woah, she's definitely more excited about being awake then she would've been five minutes ago if I hadn't told her about the gym.

"Alright, alright...give me five minutes though...I have to do something..." I replied.

"No...I don't want to wait five minutes" she whined giving me puppy dog eyes. "I want to go now...c'mon you can just drop me off and go back to do whatever it is that you have to after I'm at the gym...please..."

"I don't know..." I said sighing.

Daisy (who seemed oblivious to my last response) just kept on begging and pleading me to just take her. To be honest I'm actually afraid of taking her, especially since I know how competitive she can get while playing sports.

Once when we were playing tennis together the score was tied and every time she would hit the ball back she would hit it soooo hard. To this day I still swear I could've broken my wrist just hitting the ball back because of how much force she used. That wasn't the first time either...

Another time was when we're playing soccer with her, her guards, and some of my Toads. Just as Toad was about to kick the ball he was almost kicked into the net himself. I love Daisy and everything but sometimes that girl can get out of hand when she's competitive. I fear that one day she could get too dangerous and actually hurt someone badly.

While I was trying to come up with a great excuse an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Daisy" I began, hoping and praying that my plan would work. "Why don't we make a cake first. Wouldn't it be a great prize. You could have a little competition with people and the winner would get the cake...what do you think about that?"

She stayed silent for a moment, thinking about my proposition before looking back at me and nodding.

"Sounds good. Especially since you always make such good cakes. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they get beat by a girl" she replied enthusiastically.

"See that's the spirit" I said, almost as enthusiastic as her. "Now let's go get that cake done."

I began walking out of the dorm with Daisy in tow. Nothing too bad could happen with a little competition and a prize...right...


	14. Chapter 14- Zelda's POV

Just as we got back to the dorm from our picnic I saw Daisy literally dragging Peach to the stairs. They kept talking about some kind of competition and a cake...it kinda makes no sense but...it's none of my business. When we passed them Peach didn't even say "hi"...it's like because of their conversation she was completely oblivious to everything that's going on around her.

As soon as we got back to my temporary room Aryll sat down for a second before turning to Toon Zelda.

"Can we go visit my brother now Zelda..." she said.

I turned to her looking at her questioningly as I saw Toon Zelda doing the same.

"Oh yea...I forgot there's two of you now...I'll just have to give you guys nicknames..." she said cheerfully turning to me. "I'll call you Zellie and I'll call you...Zel."

Wow she chose the exact same nickname that Peach gave me...

"Ok...that's better..." Aryll began. "Zel...can you take me to go visit my brother now..."

"Sure" she replied. "I don't mind taking you..."

She turned to me. "You don't mind if I take her right..."

"No...not at all" I replied. I definitely wouldn't want to get in the way of siblings (not that I would even try).

"Thanks. Well be back in about an hour...have fun..." she said cheerfully, before turning back to Aryll and holding her hand out to her.

Aryll took her hand and they began walking out the door when Aryll stopped.

"Wait..." she said, letting go of Toon Zelda's hand and running to me.

"What is it..." I replied bending down.

She hugged me as best as her little arms could let her and I hugged her back.

"I can't leave without giving you a hug..." she said beaming at me.

Awwww Toon Link is soooo lucky to have her as his sister.

"Aww thank you...now you should be going...I'm pretty sure you don't want to keep your brother waiting...do you...I think that he would like his hug too..." I said playfully.

She jumped a little. "You're right..." she replied, quickly running back to Toon Zelda and taking her hand again, waving to me as they walked out the door.

I waved back, smiling, as they closed the door and walked off down the hall, Aryll's voice echoing behind them.

With nothing but boredom and no one around but myself I sat down on my bedside (ok it's actually Link's bed but...it's my bed for now...) and mentally began making a list of all the things I could do.

After a while I got an idea...I've kinda been wondering for the longest how it felt to wear a tunic...and since Link isn't around (and I have the whole room to myself) I took action while I had a chance.

I quickly walked over to to his closet and took out one of his tunics. Looking around slightly (checking is someone could've...I don't know...gotten stuck in the closet) before quickly changing out of my princess clothes and into the tunic, swapping my crown for one of his caps.

It felt different to not be wearing my dress but I'd have to admit...his tunics are actually quite comfortable. I picked up my dress, folding it then putting it on my bed, placing my crown on top.

Just as I finished I heard the door opening...

My first thought was that they've maybe changed their mind and decided to not stay for the whole hour as they said they would...that is...until I heard his voice.

"Hey...um...Zel, can I ask you a question...would you like to-" he stopped mid sentence and I turned around to find him gawking at me. "Um...why are you wearing my tunic...and hat...n-not that it looks bad on you because it doesn't...but still..."

"Um...well...I..."

I chuckled nervously before darting past him out the room and down the hall...

Luckily I decided to wear my black flats today because they make running easier than with heels...and because totally go with the tunic...

While running I kept looking back and when I turned around I saw Ike walk into my path so I slowed down so I wouldn't run into him.

"Woah Link, always running away from the ladies I see...and they call you courageous...did Zelda get mad and say no..." he said teasingly, completely blocking my path as I came nearer.

"Wait what...did I get mad and say no about what..." I asked him, forgetting about even having to run in the first place.

It took him no time at all to realize who I really am...

"Oh...hello Zelda...I have no idea what you're talking about...what do you mean 'what did I get mad and say no about'..." he said chuckling nervously. "Oh well...never mind...I...um...need to go...and help...um...Peach...yea, I need to go and help Peach with her...her...um...her cake...she asked me to go and find eggs for her cake...you can't make a cake without eggs..."

He turned and started running off down the hallway just as I was before.

What was Link supposed to ask me before I ran off...what was I maybe going to get mad about...

I went down to the dining hall to clear my mind a bit, but I forgot I was still wearing Link's hat and tunic and received strange glances from those that I passed in the hallway.

When I arrived Daisy was running around the dining room challenging people to a sports competition that she says she's having later on. When she spots me she quickly runs over.

"Hey Link...wanna join my...wait what... Zelda...why are you wearing Link's clothes...you know what...I'm not even going to ask..." she said, looking as me questioningly before walking away.

Whew, I'm glad she didn't ask...to be honest I'm not even sure how I'm going to explain myself to Link...well I guess I'm going to have to soon...I'll just do it when the time comes...hopefully I can be 'courageous'...


	15. Chapter 15- Peach's POV

After being dragged to the kitchen Daisy ran off excitedly talking about finding only the best competition for her and I was left on my own to make the cake. I really thought that Daisy would've liked to make it with me to make it more special for if and when she wins. It's fine though...

While in the middle of my thoughts (and gathering the ingredients for my cake) a rather distressed looking Ike runs in.

"Hey...um...Peach, can I help you with making the cake" he said, looking behind him as he closed the door to the kitchen.

I looked at him suspiciously. "So you came here...to help me make a cake...are you joking or are you actually being serious right now?"

He rubbed the back of his head a little nervously. "I'm here to help...honestly...sooooo how can I help?"

Woah, so he's really being serious right now. Someone actually wants to help me make my cake? He's not the person I wanted to help me (Daisy why did you have to leave meee) but he's nice enough to want to help me...I'll give him a chance...maybe he actuality knows something about baking...

"Well you can start by preheating the oven to 350 degrees. Then can you prepare the three 9-inch cake pans by buttering them lightly? Oh and after you can start sprinkling the pan with 1 tablespoon sifted cocoa powder...but make sure you tap the pans to coat them and discard the extra cocoa powder."

"Well then..." he began, chuckling. "It sounds like I got my work cut out for me..."

He turned away from me grabbing three circular pans and began coating them with butter mean while I turned back to my ingredients on the table.

I began creaming 1/2 cup of butter and 1 1/2 cup of sugar together, adding in two eggs, one at a time and beating them vigorously until they are fully mixed in. Next I started adding in 2 teaspoons of vanilla, looking back to Ike who had just finished with the pans.

He turned back to me smiling. "I'm done so can I do something that is more baking related?"

"What do you mean" I replied, laughing a little. "Preheating oven and buttering pans are baking related."

"You know what I mean" he said chuckling. "Can I do something that has to do with mixing ingredients and stuff?"

"Have you baked before?"

"No, never...this is my first time..."

"Ok. Come...you can help me with the batter."

He hesitantly walked over to me and I took my place at his side, guiding his hand gently and helping him blend the mixture while he added in the remaining 2 tablespoons of cocoa powder and food coloring.

"See...your a natural. You should bake more often" I told him, smiling.

"Thanks but I don't get that much time to do things like this often" he said bluntly focusing back on stirring under my guidance.

I wonder what me means 'I don't get much time to do things like this often'. Maybe it's because of school or it could be because he's male. There are never really any male bakers around because apparently baking it a 'female thing'. It's just biased if you ask me.

"You I think you're done stirring now Ike" I said, waiting for his reply but it didn't come automatically. "Ike?"

At the second time I called his name he was brought back into reality from whatever he was thinking.

"Huh, what was that Peach" he asked quickly.

"Oh I just said that you don't have to stir it anymore..."

"So what's next?"

"All that's left to do is to mix together the rest of the dry ingredients together and then add them to the mixture we just finished stirring."

"Oh I got this..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Peach, I'm sure...plus you've helped a lot already so you can take a break for now."

"Alright...if you insist" I replied, sitting down at one of the tables.

I watched him slowly gather the remaining dry ingredients and sift them together before mixing them into the mixture from before and adding in the buttermilk.

"There done" he said stepping away from the batter and smiling.

"Great" I replied, grabbing the pans he buttered earlier. "Now all we have to do is pour the batter into these three pans and put them in the oven for 20 to 25 minutes. I'll pour the batter and you put the pans in the oven alright?"

"Sure" he replied.

I started pouring the batter in slowly hoping to not have it overflow and got the first pan done quickly. I handed it over to Ike and began with the second one, finishing it then handing it over to him once again, then did the same with the final pan.

Once we were done and all the pans were in the oven Ike turned back to me.

"Sooooo now what..." he asked, looking a little bored.

"Now" I began, double checking the pans one last time. "We wait."

"Hmm...that seems a little boring to me " he said smirking while walking towards me with his hand behind his back.

"Ike what are you..."

Just as I got those words out a handful of flour was thrown onto me.

I gasped looking down at my dress and when I looked up I saw Ike still smirking.

"Oh really...that's how it's going to be...alright then" I said, throwing a handful of flour at him.

Those were the first shots fired which ended up leading us into a flour war...one that really stained us...


	16. Chapter 17- Palutena's POV

Yet another day of doing nothing but sit around in my room...great, just great. After about an hour of plain boredom and nothingness I get fed up to the point where I'll do anything, but then I remember my All Seeing Eye and how I used it to um...what did I call it again...oh yea I remember now...I used it to be a guardian of the school by watching over the students and just decided to do that again.

After taking it out and turning it on, being rewarded with its faint glow, I thought back to the deal I made with Pit and called out to him telepathically.

'Hey Pit...you still want to watch a movie with me' I asked.

Not much time passed before I heard 'sure Lady Palutena. Are you going to get the popcorn or do you want me to do it?'

'Um...could you get it for me...I have to do something really quickly?'

'Sure. No problem...anyways what movie are we watching?'

Dang it...he would probably say something like 'isn't spying bad' if he actually knew what I was doing.

'Oh um...well I'm not really gonna choose a movie...I'll let my All Seeing Eye choose what we watch..."

"But Lady Palutena doesn't your All Seeing Eye only...ok then I hope it chooses something good..."

"Alright, see you soon Pit."

While he's off gathering the popcorn I take out my class list from last time and check the people I already did, updating my list.

 _ **Class 1:**_

 _Dark Pit_

 _Ganondorf_

 _Greninja_

 _Kirby_

 _Link *_

 _Luigi_

 _Peach_

 _Pikachu_

 _Pit_

 _Zelda *_

 _ **Class 2:**_

 _Corrin_

 _Game n' Watch_

 _Ice Climbers_

 _Lucina_

 _Mario_

 _Pichu_

 _Samus_

 _Shulk_

 _Toon Link_

 _Villager *_

 _ **Class 3:**_

 _Bowser Jr._

 _Cloud_

 _Diddy Kong_

 _Lucas_

 _Megaman_

 _Ness *_

 _Pokémon Trainer_

 _Roy_

 _Wolf_

 _Yoshi_

 _ **Class 4:**_

 _Captain Falcon_

 _Charizard_

 _Duck Hunt_

 _Falco_

 _Fox_

 _Lucario_

 _Marth *_

 _Olimar_

 _Pac-Man_

 _Sonic_

There now I have a updated list but I have no idea who I'm going for today...today I'll get...Peach, Pittoo, and...I don't know...whoever we find...

A few minutes later a knock on my door, and the faint smell of popcorn, to let me know Pit was finally here...

I opened the door to find him struggling to hold the popcorn bags and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Pit...do you need any help with them?"

"Yes..." he replied a little distressed. "Grab the top three before they fall please."

I grabbed them then tossed them on my bed and Pit did the same as I walked over and grabbed my All Seeing Eye, turning it on again. Pit comes over just as I set the camera on Peach's room and opened a bag of popcorn.

"Hey...wait why are we..." he began, but was suddenly cut off as I waved a bag of popcorn in front of his face and he grabbed it happily.

Peach's room is pretty normal. She's just sitting on her bed and reading a book.

About five minutes into watching her there's a knock at the door and the door is opened to reveal a sheepish looking Ike.

Ooooooo...Peach and Ike at the same time...this has got to be good...

"Hey...uh...Peach...I wondering, if you'd like to show me how to bake other stuff...since I had a lot of fun yesterday..." he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea...sure...what do you want to make today?"

"Um...I don't know...you can choose I guess..."

"Oh, ok sure" she said dropping her book on her bed and hurrying out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Let's go...we'll just decide when we get there."

Woah, seems to me that those two have been spending a lot of time together since yesterday...

Ok...who's next...um...Pittoo...

I quick changed the 'camera' until I found him sitting alone in the music room singing to himself and...pretending he was having a concert???

While he was singing he kept looking all around him to check if anyone would walk in on him or something.

I could barely make out the lyrics of the song but from what I can hear...he has really good vocals. Why hadn't I ever heard him sing before...usually I know about everything...why haven't I heard about this...

I turned to Pit who was still happily munching on popcorn.

"Hey...have you ever heard Pittoo sing like that before...did you ever know he could sing like that..."

He quickly shook his head, stuffing more popcorn into his mouth as he finished off a bag and opened another one.

Returning my gaze to the screen I see Pikachu and Pichu slowly scampering into the room and climbing into his lap.

Pittoo looked down smiling at his company and stroking them gently, beginning to sing a different song.

I KNEW IT...he always acted so tough and like he didn't care that much about anything...when it actually turns out that he's really nice and does care...

"Pit...do you see Pittoo right now...look at how cute that is" I said, gushing about the scene displayed on the All Seeing Eye.

He stared at the screen in shock. "That's not fair...they never came to me and let me pet them like that...what's the difference between me and him."

"Calm down Pit" I began, chuckling. "They'll come around soon."

"Thanks Lady Palutena" he said smiling. "Is there anymore popcorn left..."

I quickly looked around the room spotting all the discarded empty popcorn bags.

"No...I think you ate it all Pit..."

"Oh...well we can't watch without popcorn" he said, a little disappointedly.

"Yea that's true" I replied, getting up and turning off my All Seeing Eye. "We'll finish watching another time alright?"

"Yea...bye Lady Palutena" he said, picking up the popcorn bags and heading to the door.

"Bye Pit" I replied.


	17. Chapter 17- Zelda's POV

Once again I find myself going on a picnic with Toon Zelda and Aryll. This time we're on the roof of Smash Mansion. Pretty odd place for us to have a picnic but the view is really nice so I guess it's not all that bad.

This whole week I barely even saw Link, except for that time when I got caught wearing his tunic...other than that he's pretty much been nowhere to be found. For some reason I feel like he's been avoiding me, but every time that thought pops into my head I push it out as fast as possible, trying not to let it take over my thoughts.

After a while I would get tired of just sitting down and watching the view. Deciding to go and take a nap in my dorm I stand up and excuse myself from the picnic, but every time Toon Zelda insists that I stay for a little while longer, and gets Aryll to join in with her pleading until I give in.

To be honest I actually don't t mind staying up here with them because, just like Link, Peach has also been nowhere to be found...

This seems really suspicious to me...

I stood up to leave and excused myself one last time.

"But Zelda..." Toon Zelda said pleadingly. "Just stay with us for at least an hour more...I'm sure he should be here soon..."

Wait what...he who?

"He...what do you mean by he..." I asked suspiciously.

"He...who said anything about a he...I know I didn't...you must be hearing things..." she replied looking at me questioningly.

"Yea...I probably am hearing things..." I said studying her face, before turning and heading back to go inside the mansion.

Toon Zelda turned and whispered something to Aryll

"No wait...Zellie...let's do something..." Aryll said, running to me and holding onto my leg, preventing me from walking.

I gently picked her up, turning around and placing her back on the blanket, then started walking back into the school waving.

"I'll see you guys later" I called out to them, leaving without really giving them any time to reply.

Before going back to my dorm I decided to do a bit of searching to see if I could find either Link or Peach but literally everyone I asked said they didn't know. Giving up, I decided to return back to my dorm and take that well needed nap I've been needing all day.

As I approached the door I could hear faint voices coming from inside and upon further inspection...I could tell...no, I knew, exactly who those voices belonged to. Link and Peach.

What could they be possibly be talking about I wondered, placing one war to the door and listening to bits and pieces of their very quiet conversation as best as possible.

"Ok...here goes nothing..hey can I talk to you about something..." he asked.

"Um sure thing...what is it..." Peach replied.

"Well" he began, pausing for a moment to take a breath. "I just wanted to let you know that...well...I've liked you for a while now and...I just wanted to know...if you feel the same..."

"OMG. That's perfect" Peach gushed.

WAIT WHAT...DID LINK JUST...I-I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST...UGH THAT BACKSTABBER...THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE IS...

As I stood outside the door, as still as a statue, feeling every ounce of life being drained out of me because of those very words, I felt tears welling up in my eyes...just as the door opened having me stand face to face with Link.

"Zelda did you..." he began, his face contorting into a look of confusion, but was suddenly cut off by me.

"Did I what Link? Did I hear your confession to Peach, huh, is that what you were going to ask" I practically screamed at him, biting my lip to keep me from saying anything else, tears pooling too much around my eyes began streaming down my face as I looked him in the eye, waiting for his response to my question.

"Zelda...I can explain..." he began, once again being cut off by me.

"No. Save it Link. Why don't you do all the explaining that you want to do to me, to Peach...now wouldn't she like that" I once again screamed, now some what gaining attention from others, who began peeking their heads out of their room to see what all the commotion is about.

"Zellie..." Peach began. "Can we just talk about this?"

I turned to her furiously. "So now you want to get into this too. Some friend you are...you've literally spent all week with your princess pal and now this is what I get...I rarely even hear from you all week and them you literally give me a smack to the face...thanks for waking me up Peach, now I can see what you really are, and I don't think I can consider it my friend anymore."

"Zellie, please...just listen..."

"No Peach. You listen...we're done...not all friendships last forever...and to think I thought this one would actually last..." I said sobbing, as I turned away and ran back to the roof, back to my real friends, hearing Link shout my name hurtfully behind me.

I kept on running, not looking back once, my face washed over with tears. When I got there I saw that they had already left.

I sat down, bringing my knees to my chest and sobbing into them...

How...how could they do that to me like that...

The more I thought about what just happened the more it hurt... just then I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"What..." I asked sniffing a bit.

I heard the small voice of Aryll.

"Zellie what's wrong...did something happen..." she asked, embracing me as best as she could with her little arms.

I released my knees and hugged her back, letting her know everything that happened, even though she may be too young to understand.

At the end, with me crying as much as I was when I first heard his words to Peach, she simply asked "well...what are you going to do about it..."

That's right...what am I going to do about it...

I stood up wiping my tears and extended my hand out to Aryll.

"Hey Aryll...would you like to get some ice cream from the dining hall?"

"Really" she asked, and when I said yes she happily grabbed my hand and started pulling me along to the dining hall.

I really need something cold right now, besides because of the heat, it might get my mind working better. After all...you know what they say... _revenge is a dish best served cold..._


	18. Chapter 18- Peach's POV

After Zellie stormed off, all upset like that, Link went inside, sitting down on his bed and putting his head in his hands.

"What have I done..." I heard him muttering to himself. "This wasn't supposed to happen...none of this was supposed to happen..."

I awkwardly laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood. "Well at least we know she likes you...unless she wouldn't have reacted like that..."

He looked up at me, glaring a bit. "At this point I really don't care if she likes me or not...I don't think you understand...did you not see the way she looked at us, well at me...it was like she was looking into the face of a monster...it was a look of pure mortification...Peach...I've never seen her look at someone like that before...and to know that I'm the first person I've seen her look at like that makes me feel worse..."

He turned away from me to look out the window and try to camouflage his hurt.

"Listen, Link...I know she wouldn't want to talk to us right now but there may be one person she might actually listen to. Link...we need to find Toon Zelda...she might be our only hope of getting to her..."

He looked back at me, a hopeful look spreading across his face. "You think it could work?"

"Well it could...but I give you no guarantees..."

"That's good enough for me..."

~~A Little Bit Later~~

About an hour passed and I still couldn't find Toon Zelda. I was losing hope and was beginning to turn back to break the bad news to Link, just as I saw the bottom of her dress as she disappeared around the corner at the end of the hallway.

I raced the rest of the way down the hall, bumping into people as I went and mumbling apologies to them, trying to catch up to her a best as I could. When I finally caught up to her she stopped for a second and turned around to look at me, glaring a bit.

"What do you want. Don't think I don't know what you did to Zelda. If only you could see her right not...oh that's right...she doesn't want to see you..." she replied a little snottily, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

"I know she may not want to see me but I was hoping I could talk to you...just because she may not talk to me at the moment doesn't mean you won't...right..." I replied, kinda pleading her to let me get a chance of redemption.

"I don't know...why should I listen to what you have to say..."

"...well you should probably listen to what I have to say because you only heard one side of the story...and what you heard was not what actually happened..."

She took a moment to consider everything I just told her before simply said "Ok. But we can't talk here...let's go back to Link's room...I think maybe he'll also like to explain."

We walked back to the room in silence and when we opened the door I found Link in the same position as when I left, still with his head in his hands, he looked up as the door was fully opened.

"Ok" she said once we finally got into the room and closed the door quickly behind her. "What happened..."

I looked towards Link. "Would you like to explain...or do you want me to..."

"I'll do it..." he began, turning to Toon Zelda. "So what happened was that I was thinking of confessing to Zelda...and I decided to get Peach's help on figuring out what to say since she knows her more than anyone else. The thing is Zelda must've overheard what we said and assumed that I was confessing to Peach...causing her to react the way she did..."

"So that's all that happened...that's the full story" she asked suspiciously.

"Yea..."

"So you don't actually like Peach?"

"Ew. No, to be honest Peach is way too dependent on people, no offense Peach..."

I have to admit...it's pretty offensive but I guess it's actually true, I kinda do depend on people a lot...

"And Peach...you don't like Link?"

"No. I already know that Zellie likes him, and besides, he's like a brother to me."

"So you two never liked each other..."

"No" we both blurted out at the same time.

"...and this was all just a big misunderstanding..."

"Yea...a very crazy and confusing one" I said looking a little more hopeful now. "So do you think you can talk to her for us since she won't listen to a word we say?"

"Well...I make no promises but...I'll see what I can do...hopefully this is all sorted out by tomorrow..." she replied standing up and heading out the door. "Wish me luck guys..."


	19. Chapter 19- Zelda's POV

For the most of the whole entire day today I barely even saw Toon Zelda once...that's fine though, I spent the most of the day with Aryll anyways. We had soooo much fun together earlier. First I was teaching her how to play the harp, then she got kind of exhausted, and she fell asleep on my lap...how cute is that!!!

After she fell asleep I carried her to Toon Link's room and put her down on Yoshi's bed, since he went back to his Island at the beginning of the break. While she was sleeping I started talking to Toon Link and somehow that whole confession to Peach thing came up. It's like I couldn't escape it, it literally seems to follow me around.

"Hey Zelda...that whole thing...with Peach and Link...I heard it was just a misunderstanding..." he said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh...of course you're going to say that...you've talked to Peach...haven't you..." I replied, wondering what he meant by 'misunderstanding'.

"Well to be honest I rarely even speak to Peach...I actually spoke to Link...before this whole thing happened..."

"Wait...what...I'm confused, what does you talking to Link before this whole situation have to do with anything..."

"Zelda...Link told me who he likes before...trust me...it's not Peach..."

"But...but...he confessed..."

He shook his head, turning to look me directly in the eyes. "No...he didn't confess...yea from what you heard, it sounded like he confesses, but trust me...I know Link, he didn't confess to Peach..."

"What does Link telling you who he likes have to do with this situation...you're really confusing me..."

"Ok. Let me explain. Do you remember the day you asked Link if you could stay in his room with him?"

"Yea...but how do you know about that?"

"Calm down...I'm getting there. So the day that you asked him and he said yes...as soon as you left he rushed to see me and ask if he could stay here with me..."

"But...he said that..."

"Yes. I know that he told you that he was already staying with me but, yea he did lie, but it was for a perfectly logical reason. He didn't want to turn you down...Zelda...he doesn't like Peach...he loves you..."

"What...this makes no sense...h-he loves me..." I said a little loudly, turning around as Aryll stirred in her sleep, lowering my voice to try and not wake her up. "It can't be...I heard him confess..."

"Zelda...from what I learned about him, I know he's not really a 'people' person as they say, most of his life he'd been a farm hand and barely interacted with people...I'm pretty sure you've noticed before...sometimes he barely even knows what to say so he just stays quiet..."

Link...not knowing what to say about something...that's really interesting, but I guess I can relate...I'm not really a 'people' person either...I guess our little bit of interactions with people have really negatively effected the both of us...

"So what you're trying to tell me is...what happened isn't what I thought happened..."

"Yea...pretty much...for what I heard I think he was just asking Peach for advice on what to say...since I'm pretty sure she knows you better than anyone else.."

His last remark made me think a bit...maybe he really was just asking Peach for advice on what to say...realizing all I had left to do I quickly stood up and began walking to the door.

"Thanks Toon...I'm really glad you cleared this up for me..." I said opening it and running into the hallway.

Where could they be...most importantly, where could he be...

I quickly started running around the school, looking for a sign of either of them when I almost ran directly into Toon Zelda...

"Zelda...just the person I was looking for...I need to talk to you about something..." she began but was suddenly cut off by me.

"Yea...I already know what you want to talk to me about...and I already know what happened...it was all a misunderstanding...do you know where Link is..." I said kinda frantically.

"Um...yea, he should be in his room, why?"

I ran the rest of the way there without stopping once until I reached the door. I knocked three times, just the way I had did only a few days ago, waiting for a response.

A very depressed sounding Link shouted from the other side of the door "go away...I'm not really in the mood for seeing anyone right now..."

Now knowing that he was indeed in his room I twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and walked inside.

As soon as I walked inside he quickly stood up and began trying to explain what happened...

"Zel...I know that you're kind of upset with me at the moment and you probably wouldn't want to hear this, especially from me, but it's not what it seemed like..."

I playfully brushed a lock of his dirty blond hair away from his eyes before leaning in and kissing him...

Gently pulling away I see him turn away from me, hiding his blush as best as he could.

"Link...I already know what happened...and to be honest...I love you too..."


	20. Chapter 20- Daisy's POV

It's been about one full day since Zelda and Peach got into a argument, and it's already over. It's like nothing even really lasts around here. Even my competition was pretty short, no one was really that much of a challenge for me to beat.

In the middle of my thoughts I'm interrupted by a very excited Peach running in, jumping up and down.

"Hey Daisy" she said excitedly. "Guess what's tonight..."

"What" I replied kinda bluntly, to be honest I really don't care what tonight is.

"Daisy...tonight's the day before Masterhand comes back and I heard that there's gonna be a huge party later" she said, still jumping up and down.

Oooooo a party...this could be interesting...

"So there's going to be a party tonight?"

"Um...yea...that's literally what I just said. Sooo what we going to wear!!!"

"I don't know...something..."

~~Later~~

"C'mon Daisy..." she called to me from outside, dragging out my name. "Let's goooooooooooo."

Ugh, I wish she would stop dragging out words like that it's kinda getting annoying...

"Alright, alright...I'm coming. Just wait..." I called back, putting on my orange heels and running out the door

As soon as we got it into the hallway we could already hear the music from downstairs. Well then, I guess they love starting things ahead of time.

"C'mon Daisy" Peach said, dragging me down the hallway and down stairs to the dining hall.

As soon as we enter we're greeted by the sounds of a lot of people talking at once, loud music, and some arguing.

Peach nudges me slightly, pointing towards a guy dressed in really dark clothes. "Oh no...looks like Ganondorf is back...this can't be good for any of us..."

Just then she turned slightly, spotted Link and Zelda across the room, and began dragging me over to them.

"Hey guys...I take it that the confession went well" she said looking towards Link and winking. Zelda slightly laughed a bit.

"Um hey guys..." I said, trying to remind them that I was still here but got suddenly bored when they started talking about relationships and stuff...

I walked away and sat down alone on the other side of the room. A few minutes later a guy wearing green sat down next to me a little depressed.

"Hey" he said casually. "So you're also cast aside by your friends?"

"Yea" I replied, offering out my hand to him. "I'm Daisy."

"I'm Luigi" he said, taking my hand and gently shaking it.

"Sooo...Luigi...I haven't seen you around here much."

"Yea...it's because I don't really go out places much...I only go when my brother Mario drags me with him places so he doesn't have to feel bad for leaving me behind. I can't say the same for you though. You're pretty much all the boys are talking about...all they talk about is how competitive and strong for a 'princess' you are."

"Oh..." I replied, a little shocked that they were talking about me as much as he says they were.

"Yea...anyways...since we're both really bored and have nothing to do...w-would you like to maybe do something with me..." he said, seeming a little nervous to be asking.

"Um...yea...sure, why not I guess..." I replied, a little surprised from his question.

~~Sometime Later~~

For literally the whole time that she was at the party, Peach was nowhere to be found and I spent the whole time with Luigi. As it turns out he's really shy, compared to his brother Mario, and he's mostly over looked because of it. The same thing kinda happens with me too. Everyone, literally everyone, knows Peach even when they just meet her, but it takes a while for at least one person to know who I am.

At about 9:10 pm Luigi decides to go back to his room and I go off to find Peach again. When I find her she's literally passed out on one of the tables and the whole dining hall is a huge mess. Some of the students stayed behind to try and clean up the mess as I gently shook Peach, trying to wake her up as best as possible.

"Peach...Peach...PEACH" I said, waiting for her response as she quickly sat up and looked around, until she looked directly at me.

"What..." she said, yawning. "What time is it?"

I looked at the nearest clock before turning back to her. "Peach...it's about to be 10pm...what happened to you..."

"Um...I don't know...the last thing I remember was I was listening to this really boring story that Robin was telling..."

Ah, that would make sense, especially since he's a teacher...

"Well anyways..." I said putting my arms under hers and slightly lifting her up. "C'mon Peach...we need to get you back to the room and to your bed."

"Ok" she said yawning again and bumping into walls on our way to our room.

As soon as we got in the door she collapsed onto her bed and quickly fell asleep, and I did the same.

I should really be getting some sleep because of how I'm going home tomorrow.

Pulling back the covers and sliding into bed, I let sleep take me, making my mind wander off without me.


	21. Chapter 21- Peach's POV

"MMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIO" a voice boomed throughout the hallway.

Not a moment sooner a guy overalls, that kinda looked like Luigi only shorter, came running down the hallway, bumping into a few people as he ran, apologizing as he went along. As he came nearer to me I felt a push and looked to see who it was. It was Ganondorf...I should've known it would be him.

As I looked at him he smirked, glaring at me as he continued on his way down the hallway.

Ugh, what does he want from me...I don't think I did anything to him today...or any day to be exact.

As soon as I finished my thought, before I knew it I was on the floor clutching my arm in pain.

"Ow" I exclaimed, wincing a bit. "What just happened..."

When I looked up I saw the guy who was running earlier holding his wrist and also on the floor...he must've run into me...I think his name is Mario...anyways once he saw me cradling my hurt arm he automatically seemed to forget about even being in pain in the first place and came closer to me, seeming to inspect my arm.

"I'm so sorry your highness" he said quickly. "Did you land on your arm?"

I nodded. "Yes...but its fine...you don't have to worry about it, it was an accident."

"Are you sure...you look pretty hurt, may I..." he asked, gesturing at my arm.

I was about to say no but the throbbing in my arm caused me to say yes.

He reached over and slowly took off my glove. I winced as he began touching two fingers along the length of my arm, pressing slightly as he went along.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate the pain" he asked as a small group of people began to form around us.

"Um...I would say five...but it feels more like a seven..." I replied, looking around the crowd for Zellie, which she wasn't there. She was probably with Link somewhere. If Daisy was still here she would've probably pushed Mario aside and been inspecting my arm herself, telling the crowd to mind their business...actually if Daisy was still here I highly doubt this would've happened. She would've probably dragged me off somewhere as soon as she found out that the school day was over.

When I looked back at Mario I noticed that he had a questioning glance on his face.

"Huh...did you ask something" I said trying to make up for me not paying attention.

"Yea...I'm going to help out with your arm but would you mind coming with me to Master Hand's office first..."

"Um...yea, sure...I don't mind..."

I stood up and begun following him in the direction of Master Hand's office.

"Oh yea...I'm Mario by the way..." he said, breaking the silence between us.

"I'm Peach" I replied, eager to return back to silence.

To be honest I think I actually like the quiet in this situation. It helps fill in the awkwardness between us.

Once we get to Master Hand's office I just silently stand in the corner and cradle my arm slightly listening to their conversation.

"Mario, I have a list of things that need fixing around the school. Do you think you can do it all by the end off the week" Master Hand asked, handing him the list.

He took it, inspecting its length. "Um...well...sir, I can try to get it all finished but I don't know if I can get it all done because of school and work...also I have to do something..." he said, gesturing to me.

"Ah, hello Peach" Master Hand said. "I didn't notice you were here, you're so quiet today."

I shrugged and looked out the window, trying to stay out of the conversation as best as possible and ignore all the throbbing in my arm.

Master Hand lowered his voice to a level where he though I wouldn't hear...but I did.

"Mario...is she your...if she is then I would say you're very lucky" he said, seeming to nudge Mario a bit.

"Er...um...no sir, she's not...I'm just helping her because I may have accidentally caused her to break her arm..." Mario replied obviously flustered, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh...well then, you guy are free to go..." he said gesturing towards the door.

I gladly took that as my cue to walk out and wait for Mario, not because I want to but because I have a feeling that he'll feel guilty if I don't let him help...oh and he still has my glove...

As soon as Mario joins me in the hallway he seems to tense up a bit, sensing the awkwardness, especially after what Master Hand said.

"Ok...um...lets go to the infirmary and get your arm fixed up..." he said walking off down the hallway and turning the corner.

When I finally caught up to him he was unlocking the door to the nurse's office."So...why do you call it the 'infirmary'...wouldn't it be easier just to say 'nurse's office'?"

"Well yea...it would be way easier just to say 'nurse's office' but I think I like saying 'infirmary' better."

"...where's the nurse..." I asked, a little skeptical of the reason why we were in here without permission.

Mario laughed a bit, grabbing a white coat off the coat rack and putting it on. "You're looking at him."

"Wait...so you're the nurse, and the maintenance guy, and you go to school here?"

"Yup...pretty much...I run a really crazy life..."

At that I laughed. "Don't we all."

Mario grabbed a tablet like thing and held it over my arm, showing me a sort of line on my bone.

"See that" he said pointing at the line. "That's a hairline fracture...that means you're going to be in a cast for a while..."

"Oh" I replied bluntly. This is turning out to be one of the worst days I've ever had.

"No, no, no...its going to be fine but since I'm giving you a soft cast you have to try not to get it wet at all costs...okay?"

I nodded as he went over to a cabinet and pulled out a weird white square thing that looked fluffy.

"What's that" I asked pointing at it.

"Oh...this thing" Mario asked gesturing towards it as I nodded. "Its kind of like a mold. Have you ever baked before?"

I nodded again. "But what does baking have to do with this?"

"Well this thing is kind of like a cake pan, it protects your arm and helps it heal better, also its like the base of the cast" he replied as he came over to me and put it on my arm, slowly wrapping it with bandages afterwards.

"Oh."

"There...done" he said after he put these clip things on the bandages to keep them in place. "Oh...I almost forgot. I have to give you a sling. Normally I would give everyone a white one but I just happen to have some pink ones...do you want that one instead?"

"YES...I learned my lesson with white things a few years ago..."

"Alright...so pink it is" he said picking up the pink one and bringing it over to where I am sitting. "I also learned my lesson with white things...trust me...when you live around the Mushroom Kingdom things can get kinda hectic."

"Wait so you live in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Well I don't technically live there...it's kind of like and extended visit or like a very long vacation...its really nice there though" he said as he helped adjust it and slide my arm into place, wincing a bit.

"Yea it is really nice there."

"So where do you come from your highness?"

"You can call me Peach...also I rule the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Interesting...its weird that we haven't crossed paths before then..."

"Yea..." I replied. "How's your wrist?"

"What do you mean" he asked, trying to deny the fact that he was obviously hurt.

"Don't think I didn't see you holding your wrist earlier...or wincing as you helped me with my sling."

"My arm is fine...don't worry about it..."

"Mario..." I said, half scolding him. "Let me see..."

I grabbed the x-ray thing he used on my arm and held it over his wrist...after I figured out how to turn it on. I saw a line similar to the one that I saw on my arm.

"Mario...you've fractured your wrist..."

"...yea..."

I walked over to the cabinet I saw him go to and took out one of those white fluffy rectangle mold things. While putting it on his arm Mario chuckled slightly.

"Ah...it seems the doctor has become the patient and the patient has become the doctor."

I laughed slightly, putting on one of the white coats that were on one of the hooks. "Yup...I'm the doctor now...so listen to me" I said mockingly.

"Oh really...and what if I don't?" he said teasingly.

"If you don't then...I don't know...I got nothing...I guess your arm isn't gonna heal if you don't listen."

"Ah...well played Dr. Peach."

"Thank you" I said giggling a bit as I took the bandages and wrapped his arm with one hand as best as possible, just as I saw him wrap mine, putting on those cast clip thingies when I finished. "Soo...what color sling do you want..."

"Um...pink...nah I'm just kidding...I'll try my luck with the white."

"Ok" I replied bringing it over to him.

"This I don't need help with" he said, sliding his arm into the sling once it as in place. "Ok Dr. Peach...I think your shift is over...you're free to go.."

"Alright" I replied, smiling. "Thanks for everything."

"Even accidentally fracturing your arm?"

"Yea...how else would I have met you" I replied laughing a bit.

"True true."

"Bye Mario" I said waving as I went out the infirmary.

"Bye Peach" he replied, standing and cleaning up as best as possible with one arm.


	22. Chapter 22- Zelda's POV

After music class (...which was pretty much us listening to Jigglypuff yelling stuff that we couldn't understand while we were in groups playing our instruments...) me and Peach went our separate ways. I was about to drop off my harp in my room when Link startled me, enveloping me in hug from behind.

I chuckled. "Why hello to you too Link."

"Hey...how'd you know it was me? I could've been Peach."

"No. You couldn't have been Peach since she's shorter than me, also Peach already left and I'm pretty sure that she wears white gloves. If you want to fool me then go get a pair of Peach's gloves and find a fully functional shrink ray to make yourself shorter, alright."

"Don't challenge me Zel...I just might do it."

"You say it like it's even possible. Good luck with that Link..."

"Anyways, that's not why I'm here...I have a surprise for you" he whispered in my ear.

"Ooooo what kind of surprise?"

"You'll see...c'mon" he said grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs towards the roof.

Once we finally got up all those stairs he opened the door and led me to a small picnic blanket set up on the roof.

"So...how did you know I like picnics" I asked, sitting down on the blanket.

"Well let's just say a little bird told me..." he replied, sitting down next to me.

"Well then, that little bird must know me so well" I said chuckling. "But still Link...you being able to talk to animals is like me being able to talk to characters in a book, it's impossible."

"Hey, I can talk to animals...I might look like a crazy person doing it but that still doesn't mean I can't talk to them."

"Ah well played, but that can't be considered a conversation unless the animal replies and I still can't talk to characters in a book even if I tried."

"Ok alright, you got me...who do you think it was organized all those picnics that you went on with Toon Zelda and Aryll?"

I gasp. "That was you..."

He nods. "I was trying to decide what to plan and thought to find out what you like first."

"Awww thank you for planning this for me" I said, hugging him.

He leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "No need to thank me. Your smile is all I needed."

At that I couldn't help but smile. "So hows everything with classes...even though we're in the same class."

"Pretty stressful I guess. Sometimes I wish I could just go home for a little while and have at least one day that wasn't all about classes."

"We could totally do that..."

"What do you mean...are you suggesting we skip school?"

"Yea, you went through all this just to make me happy. The least I could do is return the favor. What do you say? Are you up for an adventure back home?"

"Yes...but what about the attendance? Won't they check that and notice we're gone?"

"I think I can handle that. Sorry about interrupting the picnic though...we could always take it with us."

"Ok" Link replied, standing up and beginning to pack up the picnic as I did the same.

After we fully packed everything I picked up the basket then hesitated a bit before grabbing his and starting off downstairs to Master Hand's office. Once we got there I released Link's hand and knocked on the door to his office, waiting for the reply on the other side.

"Come in" Master Hand's voice boomed, giving us permission to enter.

As soon as we walked in his posture changed a bit (...wait can hands even have posture...I'm not sure...).

"Hello Zelda, Link, what can I do for you guys today?"

"Well..." I began, taking a deep breath. "I would like to know if I could get to go home and spend tomorrow with my father. I received word that he has fallen ill and want to be there for him."

"Well I suppose...I wouldn't want to separate you and your father...especially if he's ill. You have my permission to go, I'll have a word with your teachers about it later. What about you Link? What can I do for you?"

"Um..." Link began but was suddenly cut off by me.

"I would like to know if Link could come with me, I brought him along so I could ask. The journey back to Hyrule will be too dangerous to go alone, plus my father would furious if I went anywhere with out some sort of guard."

"So I see. Tell me Zelda, out of all the great swordsmen in this school, why choose Link?"

"Um...well...I chose him...because he's also from Hyrule and I need someone who would know where they're going and not get lost..."

"Don't worry Zelda...I understand. Anyways you guys have my full permission to go."

"Thank you" I replied, following Link out of Master Hand's office.

Just as I was closing the door I could hear his voice from the other side of the door. "Ah, young love."

I could feel my face heating up as I turned around to Link.

"What" he asked quickly.

"Oh...nothing. See I told you I could handle it. Ok so lets go back upstairs and pack really quickly. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Wait...we have to pack...even though its only one day?"

"Um yea...obviously...you can't tell me you never change tunics...or wear pajamas."

"I was kidding" he replied, laughing.

"Alright so go pack then" I said, kissing his cheek then running upstairs to my dorm.

Once inside I take out my old overnight bag that I would use when I stayed in Kakariko Village with Impa and began filling it with things that I would need for the trip. Picking out what to wear was a little hard but I just chose a dress similar to the one I wear everyday and a T-shirt with some shorts as pajamas. After I triple checked that everything was packed I headed downstairs to find Link already waiting for me.

"What took you so long" he asked teasingly.

"Oh shush, I'm here now that's all that matters. Lets go" I replied mocking him a bit.

"Alright alright."

I grab his hand and am about to teleport us there. Before I could even do it Link starts pulling towards the entrance, accidentally bumping into Ganondorf on the way.

"Ooooo the Hylians are skipping school. I thought you guys were too 'high brow' for that" Ganon said smirking.

"Haha...very funny Ganon. We're not skipping school, we got permission from Master Hand to go home for today and tomorrow" I said.

"Oh really princess is that so. You only just meet the guy and you're already taking him home to meet your father. Wow some relationship that must be" he said still smirking.

"Ganon you really shouldn't be worrying about us. At least I have a girl that could take me home to meet her father unlike someone I know" Link said, smirking at Ganon as he started walking away.

After Ganon was completely out of eyesight and earshot Link continued pulling me out side and around the Mansion towards the back. "I got a better idea than you teleporting us there" he says.

"But teleporting us there could get us there faster."

"I know but where's the adventure in that" he said, his eyes seeming to sparkle with excitement.

"Yea, you're right."

At the back of the school there was a whole stable that I didn't even know about!

"Wait...so you have a horse?"

"Well yea, how else do you think I got here. Walking would take ages. Hey girl, how have you been" he said, walking up to a rusty-orange colored horse and petting it, the horse seeming to whinny in reply. "C'mon Zel, she won't attack, well unless she's afraid but she's calm so she's not afraid of you."

"Um...ok" I reply walking over slowly and petting her gently. "What's her name?"

"Epona. She's been with me for a very long time."

"Looks like I have some competition" I said, laughing and stroking her mane.

"Maybe...anyways we should get going Zel" he said, attaching our bags to her saddle then helping me get on Epona before getting on himself.

I slipped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "Lets go home Link."


	23. Chapter 23- Peach's POV

After the whole fracturing my arm thing I left the infirmary smiling to myself like an idiot, gaining sideways glances from a few people and a very annoyed glance from Ganondorf. If he doesn't like seeing me happy then that's his problem.

When I got back to the room Zellie was still nowhere to be found which was really weird. Normally she would be waiting for me in the dorm or at the front of the classroom when we're dismissed.Well she was waiting for me in the hallway but after that I went to go ask Rosalina if I could get an extension for one of my books (It's a really good book about a girl who has to choose what group she wants to be in but she fits in three and she chooses the group that does a bunch of crazy stuff).

After she left, that was the last time that I saw her today. I was looking for her earlier when Ganon pushed me. Finding her would be like looking for the perfect shade of pink in a store that only sells pink stuff.

Well at least I can take a nap for a while until she comes to the room.

The moment my body hits the bed a slight knock at the catches my attention.

"Finally Zellie, you took so long that I was kinda worried about you" I called out to the person on the other side of the door.

When the door swung open it revealed none other that...Ike???

"Uh, hey Peach. I haven't seen Zelda all day but if you're busy then I'll leave you alone so you can look for her" Ike said, turning to leave.

"No, it's fine. She'll probably come eventually, anyways what was it that you wanted?"

"Oh well," he began, scratching his head nervously. "I uh...wanted to know if you could teach me how to bake something new like maybe a pie or something but I didn't realize your...arm..."

"Oh yea, that," I said, looking down at my casted arm. "Well it's not like it's broken or anything. I may not be able to bake but I could always supervise you and verbally help if you don't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean, didn't Dr. Mario tell you to rest or something?"

"No. Actually he didn't. All he said was 'I'm giving you a soft cast, you have to try not to get it wet at all costs'. He never said anything like 'Peach you can't bake or cook at all because the cast makes you disabled'."

At that Ike perked up a bit.

"So, even though you're hurt, you'll still help me," he asked a little too excitedly, making him seem like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, that means I'll help," I said, unable to contain the chuckle building up inside me.

I stood up and started walking towards the door, with a overly excited Ike waiting for me, grabbing my "big book of baking" on the way out.

I barely even made it out in I the hallway before Ike started walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

I think it's really cute how Ike is like a little child under that gruff exterior of his. He just seems really child-like and happy about doing something that most boys would never think of even doing.

In a only a little bit of time I managed to convince myself that I have a crush on Ike, I mean he's really nice, fun, and seems to really enjoy my company a lot. He's also really sweet too for caring about my arm and how I felt even though he wanted me to help him bake something. So far I never had any problems with Ike either so I can't just say he wouldn't deserve my time because of something he did.

I was so lost in my thoughts about Ike that I didn't notice that we were already at the kitchen and stumbled over him. With one quick movement he caught me around the waist, stopping my fall.

He has quick reflexes too, gotta add that one to my list too.

When I don't say anything he just stares at me for a moment, like he's trying to decide what to say before just simply asking if I'm alright.

I mentally sigh before responding. "Yea, thanks to you I am," I said, smiling as he let go of my waist and we walked into the kitchen together.

"So Ike, what do you want to make today," I asked, putting my recipe book on the table before sitting down across from him.

"I don't know," he said, flipping through some of the pages before stopping somewhere near the middle. "How about this?"

I looked over his shoulder at the cake he was pointing at. "Marble cake," I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are sure this is the cake that you want to do?"

When he nods I just shrug and went back to sit down.

I gotta hand it to him, he's determined too.

"If you need my help then I'll just be sitting here. Marble cake can be pretty tricky at times, I remember my first time making it, what a disaster that turned out to be, so anyways, make sure you do ask for help if you need it, alright?"

"Alright, but I think I can probably handle this cake, I mean, how hard can it be" he said confidently.

Ah, and a confident baker.

About an hour later Ike was taking the cake out of the oven and the kitchen looked like a whirlwind came through it while someone was making pudding or something. I'm honestly not going to even question how he got batter on the ceiling.

As he was taking the cakes out of the pans and icing them I noticed something honestly shocking: THE CAKE CAME OUT PERFECT!!!!

Forget him being a confident baker, he's a SKILLED baker...

Just as I finished my thought a very pleased Ike turned around, showing off his creation.

"So, what do you think Peach," he asked, obviously waiting for my approval.

"It's PERFECT" I replied.

...just like you...

He seemed almost shocked with my response and very excitedly turned around to pick up the cake then stopped, turning back to me. "Do you want some before I go?"

I thought for a second then shook my head. "You made it yourself and as a fellow chef I can make some anytime, you should do whatever you want with that one."

"Alright, thanks," he said, picking up the cake and walking out of the kitchen. "I hope Samus will like this cake since she liked everything else. Bye Peach, thanks for everything!"

"No problem Ike," I called out to him, smiling as he disappeared around the edge of the doorframe and made his way down the hallway.

WAIT WHAT...

...SAMUS...


	24. Chapter 24- Ike's POV

While I was making the Marble cake I'd have to admit, it was pretty hard. I couldn't let Peach see me struggling at it though because then she would get up to help and when Samus asked about the cake and how I make it I would have to tell her that Peach helped...again...

A few times while I was stirring the batter and putting the batter in the cake pan I caught her Peach staring at me. Sometimes I wish I could read girl's minds then they maybe wouldn't seem so complicated to me all the time.

Sadly I can't, everything can't go the way we want. I for one know that, especially after what happened with my father. Well the past is the past, I guess.

Anyways the main goal right is making this cake for Samus.

Samus.

Something about her just intrigues me. Maybe it's the way she just likes to just tell you what she thinks or how she has that boyish way about her but whatever it is, it caught my attention.

I was pulled from my thoughts about her by Peach's voice. "Um, hey Ike," she said. "You might want to stir a little bit more slowly, you're kinda getting batter everywhere..."

What. What does that-

Mid thought a big glob of batter fell from the ceiling onto the table next to me.

How in all of Gallia did- actually I'm not going to even question it...

I looked at her quickly before she could even question what I was thinking about. "Thanks Peach, I got er...a little distracted."

"Well, we all make mistakes, even me sometimes-"

Partially through her sentence I realize that she's probably gonna start telling me about her first time making a cake or something so I just started pretty much zoning her out so I could focus on the cake. I'm not saying that Peach is boring, it's just that she seems way too optimistic about this.

After I finished with the batter and everything I buttered the pans then began pouring the batter into them. By that time Peach was already finished with whatever story she was telling.

When I put the cake in the oven and set the timer I realized that it was too quiet, and a bit awkward too. I mean at times I would find her just randomly staring at me. Every time I would catch her she would quickly look away or examine her dress like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I swear, I'll never understand girls no matter what I do. I really wish I could though, it's like all girls know EVERYTHING about each other and us guys but we know NOTHING about them.

Samus is different though, she pretty much tells everything how she sees it and if she has a problem with you, she just tells you. That's what I like about her. Out of everyone she's like THE most mysterious person here, well her and Villager but still, literally NO ONE knows anything about her, anything anyone finds out is through rumors.

Plus when something goes down who wouldn't want to have a BOUNTY HUNTER like her on their side. She's a really skilled fighter and more athletic than even Mario himself.

She always walks around in that Power Suit of hers so not many people have even seen her without it, well I was lucky enough to. Shoot, not many people would even know if she was a girl or not without Master Hand saying 'This is Samus Aran, she comes from really far away' or something like that.

I did see her without her suit, once, and she is BEAUTIFUL. The reason she wasn't wearing it was only because she was practicing her combat skills in the gym with no one around. She even asked ME to spar against her since I was the only one there at the moment. I'd have to say there's a first time for everything, even getting beaten by a girl.

Just as I finished my last thought the timer went off.

Ah, just in 'time'...

I walk over to the oven and put on the oven mitts so I don't burn my hands before taking the cakes out and checking them with a toothpick just as Peach showed me last time. When the toothpick came out clean I nodded to myself.

They're finally finished.

I brought the cake pans over to the table and slowly began taking the cakes out, setting them aside to cool. While the cakes were cooling I began making the icing, beating the butter then adding in powdered sugar, vanilla, and milk, then beating it all together until it was smooth enough.

Setting the finished icing aside, I moved on to check if the cakes were cool enough to put the icing on without it melting, and they were the perfect temperature.

Everything is going really well today, well for me, I hope this luck carries over to when I go talk to Samus...

Once I was finished icing the cake I turned to Peach. "So, what do you think Peach," I asked, desperately waiting for her approval.

"It's PERFECT" she replied, smiling.

Her reacting shocked me a lot because even though it seemed fine to me, I'm not an expert baker so I wouldn't have known if I did a terrible job or something. I turned around to pick up my newly finished cake before stopping and turning back to Peach. "Do you want some before I go?"

She thought for a second then shook her head. "You made it yourself and as a fellow chef I can make some anytime, you should do whatever you want with that one."

"Alright, thanks," I said, picking up the cake and walking out of the kitchen. "I hope Samus will like this cake since she liked everything else. Bye Peach, thanks for everything!"

"No problem Ike," she called out to me, smiling.

Now all I have to do is get this cake to Samus without anything happening to it...

..without running into Ganondorf along the way...


End file.
